Just a Father
by TJSCtruewillbe
Summary: SEQUEL de "Who am I" - appartient à la série "My True Identity" tome II Sherlock a trouvé une alternative pour que sa fille puisse revenir à John, mais sera t-il trop tard pour qu'il puisse revenir lui-même ? Un ancien ennemie réapparaitra t-il pour ramasser le gain de son pari ? JohnLock Mystrade OC UA
1. A New World

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** et leur interprétation moderne à **Mark Gatiss** et **Steven Moffat.**

 _ **WARNING :**_ Ceci est la seconde fiction de la série _ **"My True Identity"**_ dont la première fiction est " Who am I" je vous invite à la lire avant de lire cette fiction sinon vous risquerez fort de ne rien comprendre...

 **Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis : début février = début de cette fiction ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :) Je me suis amusée à l'écrire :) Je vous aime fort

* * *

Sherlock passa la fin de sa grossesse à chercher un monde avec un référentiel temporel différent de celui du monde de John. Au bout de deux mois il avait enfin trouvé ce monde et c'est avec un sourire soulagé qu'il y entra, son ventre se contractant d'anticipation. Une année humaine équivalait à dix années au sein de ce nouveau monde. Sherlock étira ses ailes et s'installa dans une mine d'or pour y passer ses derniers mois, impatient que la délivrance ait enfin lieu.

Sherlock fut réveillé par un froissement d'aile à ses côtés et c'est avec un regard remplit de soulagement qu'il vit que c'était le grand Smaug qui l'observait avec une crainte touchante dans le regard.

\- Tu vas délivrer Sherlock.

Le jeune dragon opina, dévoilant ses crocs sous la douleur d'une contraction plus douloureuse que les précédentes. Il sentait sa fille se diriger doucement jusqu'à son bassin, poussé par les spasmes de son utérus. Sherlock grimaça, des volutes de fumées sortant de ses naseaux.

\- Tu vas y arriver, souffla Smaug en allongeant son cou pour poser sa tête contre celle de son fils.

\- Ça fait mal.

Smaug eut un sourire sardonique avant de crachoter des flammèches, animé par une joie indescriptible.

\- Tu vas avoir très mal mon fils, mais nous allons enfin rencontrer ma petite-fille et c'est suffisant pour que tu fasses abstraction du reste.

\- Elle est à moitié humaine, grinça Sherlock entre ses dents serrées.

\- Elle sera parfaite.

Sherlock plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux marrons de son père sursautant en voyant les écailles de Smaug disparaître pour laisser place à une peau blanche alors qu'il prenait peu à peu forme humaine. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension en observant son propre corps reprendre forme humaine, se retrouvant nu face à la copie conforme de Moriarty.

Smaug observa ses mains avec surprise avant de fixer le corps nu de Sherlock.

\- Je vois la tête, cria paniqué le plus âgé.

Sherlock posa ses mains sur son ventre alors qu'il poussait pour faire sortir son bébé. Son instinct parlait et il ne se posait plus de question. Il n'avait plus envie de savoir pourquoi son père – qui était visiblement le jumeau de Moriarty – et lui-même s'étaient changés en humain ou quel aurait l'apparence de sa fille. La seule chose qui importait était qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Alors Sherlock poussa, la sueur collant ses boucles brunes à son front, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche grimaçante déformait son visage fatigué. Smaug avait prit place entre les jambes de son fils, les mains tendus prêt à réceptionner la petite fille qui sortait peu à peu du corps de Sherlock.

La petite sorti, Smaug coupa le cordon ombilicale avant de la tendre à Sherlock qui la prit dans ses bras, un sourire bien heureux collé aux lèvres. Sa fille était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds que l'on ne les voyait quasiment pas sur sa petite tête et ses yeux bleu-gris avaient quelque chose de surnaturel.

\- Comment je vais la nourrir ? Demanda précipitamment Sherlock.

Smaug commença à ouvrir la bouche afin de répondre à la question avec sa verve habituelle mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Si… si c'est comme les dragons…, commença t-il.

La petite fille esquissa un sourire ravie avant de plonger deux petites canines qui venaient d'apparaître dans sa bouche dans le poignet de Sherlock qui frissonna sous la douleur. La petite bu à petite gorgée et s'arrêta rapidement, repue.

\- Oui c'est comme chez les dragons, conclu Smaug en soupirant.

Sherlock ferma les yeux fatigués.

\- Moriarty est ton frère, souffla t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

Smaug détailla son corps nu avant de croiser les bras.

\- Visiblement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette apparence ?

Sherlock eut un sourire narquois en se rendant compte que son exercice de déduction grâce à sa vie de détective, lui avait permis d'élaborer des théories bien plus rapidement que son père.

\- Rends moi service, va me chercher une créature.

Smaug opina et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait les sourcils froncés, des vêtements sur son corps humain et un petit démon dans une de ses mains. Il jeta le démon à Sherlock qui le dévora avec un soupir de bien être.

\- T'es tu retransformé en dragon ? Demanda Sherlock en enfilant les vêtements que son père lui avait apporté.

\- Oui.

\- C'est elle, elle change notre nature pour qu'on ne puisse pas la blesser.

Smaug opina avant d'arranger un petit tas d'or avec quelques couvertures pour installer la fille de Sherlock plus confortablement.

\- Comment souhaites-tu l'appeler ?

\- Ambre.

Les mois passèrent avec une vitesse affolante se transformant peu à peu en années. Ambre avait évolué en une jeune femme ravissante avec un caractère chaud bouillant, un cœur d'or et une verve certaine. Elle adorait son père et lors de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire elle sursauta en retrouvant son père en dragon plutôt qu'en humain. Visiblement sa protection instinctive avait décidé de cesser le jour de sa majorité et il lui fallut apprendre sur le tas afin de donner forme humaine à son père grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mais Ambre était une sorcière de niveau cinq exceptionnellement douée et forte. Elle était la fierté de Sherlock et sa plus belle réussite.

Alors lorsque le jour honnit arriva, Sherlock prit son courage à deux mains alors que sa fille le dévisageait avec colère. Elle savait pertinemment que ce jour allait arriver mais elle s'était toujours refusé à imaginer qu'il arriverait aussi vite.

Sherlock traça de son index une ligne dans l'air avant de l'écarter en un passage de ses deux mains. Il avisa l'air furieux de sa fille alors qu'il lui prenait la main, l'emmenant jusqu'au passage.

\- Je refuse d'y aller sans toi.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, tu le sais. Tu ne peux maintenir ma forme humaine que dans un monde magique. Celui… celui de John ne l'est pas.

La jeune femme regarda ses pieds, ses cheveux blonds bouclés dévalant sur son visage fin. Elle ferma ses yeux bleus-gris avant de prendre son père dans ses bras.

\- J'ai 21 ans, je supporterais si tu me mordais.

\- Je refuse de te faire ça, Ambre.

Ambre laissa une larme couler avant de presser son front contre celui de Sherlock, leur cheveux bouclés s'emmêlant dans la même étreinte que leur bras.

\- Je vais trouver une solution, Père. Je te laisserais pas seul ici. Je te le promet.

Sherlock opina avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille. Il lui sourit une dernière fois alors qu'elle marchait à reculons, passant la porte dimensionnelle l'emmenant loin de son père, les yeux clairs fixés les uns aux autres, identiques.

Ambre tomba du portail pour atterrir dans un bâtiment isolé. Elle se releva arrangeant ses vêtements. Elle frissonna sous la température glaciale et le vent qui filtraient à travers les planches bancales de la bâtisse abandonnée. Elle soupira et sortit de la maison afin d'essayer de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Son père avait dit que le portail l'emmènerait à Londres, donc si son père ne s'était pas trompé – ce qui n'arrivait jamais – elle était bien dans la capitale de l'Angleterre. Elle fronça les sourcils en cherchant une caméra de sécurité, sa main serrant avec force la montre à gousset de son oncle. La seule chose que la jeune femme souhaitait ce fut que Mycroft Holmes passait encore son temps à espionner les rues de Londres et qu'il était toujours au sein du gouvernement britannique.

Ambre trouva enfin une caméra, sortant la montre à gousset, restant face à la caméra, le bras levé. Elle soupira en se disant qu'il y avait très peu de chance que son oncle puisse la voir. Puis elle entendit une cabine téléphonique sonner juste à côté d'elle. Elle leva un sourcil en fixant la caméra avec un air de désapprobation inscrit sur le visage, avant de se précipiter vers la cabine pour prendre l'appel.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle sans préambule.

\- Qui êtes vous, vous ?

Ambre grimaça en entendant la voix glaciale lui répondre. C'était un homme.

\- C'est vous qui appelez, c'est à vous de vous présenter en premier, répliqua la femme avec un sourire.

\- Où avez vous eu cette montre ?

\- Un cadeau de famille.

\- Quel est votre nom de famille ?

\- Et le vôtre ?

Une forte expiration.

\- Vous savez très bien qui je suis, fini par soupirer l'homme à travers le combiner.

\- Oui mais j'ai envie de vous l'entendre le dire…

Ambre joua à faire tourner la montre autour de son doigt.

\- Ne faites pas ça, c'est fragile, grinça l'homme.

\- Venez donc me chercher… Je vous attends, à toute suite.

Ambre raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'elle allait parler de cette conversation avec son père, elle était certaine qu'il allait la féliciter d'avoir ennuyé le grand Mycroft Holmes – car ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus éclatant quand elle vit une berline noire s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Un homme grand – quasiment de la même taille que son père – un peu fort, les cheveux auburn virant vers le roux, les yeux bleu-verts, un parapluie à la main sortit du véhicule. Ambre sourit en voyant le regard de l'homme s'agrandir alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en une expression de surprise silencieuse.

\- C'est… impossible.

\- Improbable mais pas impossible, sourit Ambre.

Mycroft détailla la femme face à lui. Elle était plutôt petite, très mince, les cheveux blonds ondulés lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux bleu-gris, la bouche pulpeuse, un petit nez mutin, des pommettes hautes avec la forme des yeux de… John.

\- Belle journée n'est-ce pas, mon oncle.

Mycroft déglutit difficilement en tournant autour de la jeune femme. Sur la vidéo de surveillance, l'image était en noir et blanc et légèrement trop petite pour qu'il ait fait le rapprochement entre le physique de la jeune femme et l'union parfaite entre le physique de John Watson et de son frère Sherlock Holmes.

\- Oh mon dieu… comment c'est possible ! Ça ne fait que 2 ans !

Ambre se mordit la lèvre inférieure en désignant la voiture.

\- Peut-être devrions nous… quitter le cadre public de la rue pour parler de ce genre de chose.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Là où il a décidé de rester. Je dois rencontrer Caprice… même si elle a perdu ses capacités, elle peut m'apprendre à utiliser les miennes afin que je puisse le faire revenir.

Mycroft opina avant d'offrir son bras à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse monter dans la voiture qui les emmena jusqu'à l'appartement du plus âgé.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Vingt-et-un ans. Père a cherché pendant les mois de la fin de sa grossesse un monde où le temps était différent, plus rapide que dans ce monde ci… pour que je puisse vieillir plus vite.

\- Pour que tu puisses lui permettre de rentrer ?

Ambre regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre teintée.

\- Non… Pour que je puisse rencontrer John. Il s'en est toujours voulu de l'avoir laissé seul. Il ne me tenait pas responsable du malheur qui s'était abattu sur eux, il considérait qu'il était injuste que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre… Donc il a préféré ne pas être égoïste et me laisser vivre puis faire en sorte que je puisse revenir dans ce monde pour vivre avec John.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te renvoyer après ta naissance ?

\- Parce que le passage entre les mondes est trop dangereux pour un enfant. Il devait attendre que je sois adulte pour qu'il y ait le moins de risque possible. J'ignore si vous connaissez mon père comme je le connais, mais il est d'une bonté sans nom et ne ferait jamais rien d'égoïste. Toutes ses décisions ont été prises pour mon propre bien et celui de John.

Mycroft tendit sa main vers la jeune femme qui y déposa la montre à gousset. Son oncle la fit tourner entre ses doigts avec un léger sourire inscrit sur le visage.

\- John aurait eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il te renvoie sans qu'il soit avec toi… c'était pour le mieux de toute façon.

Ambre opina.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer.

Mycroft se crispa alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à son appartement. Il incita sa nièce à monter avec lui pour finalement qu'elle s'assoit sur un de ses fauteuils. Il hésita, une bouteille de scotch à la main avant que la jeune femme ne rit de son attitude.

\- Donne moi un verre, c'est quasiment un rite de passage de boire pour la première fois avec son oncle.

\- Je l'ignorais, sourit Mycroft en lui tendant un verre.

\- Oh mon dieu ça brûle, siffla Ambre après avoir prit une première gorgée. Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Papa ?

\- Je l'ignore. Nous avons un peu perdu le contact.

Ambre fit bouger son verre pour faire danser le liquide ambré avant de fixer son oncle avec un air de dédain Holmesien inscrit sur son visage.

\- Ta réputation te précède, cher Oncle. Tu as réussi à me trouver alors que tu ignorais mon existence… Où est-il ? A Baker Street ?

\- Non il n'y est pas retourné depuis… ce jour là.

\- Où alors ?

\- Chez sa fiancée.

Ambre se crispa sur son verre, le faisant éclater en plusieurs morceaux. Mycroft se figea et vit, ébahit, que les fines coupures sur la paume de sa nièce se refermait comme par magie.

\- Sa quoi ? Ça fait que 2 ans ! 2 ans et il est déjà fiancé ?

\- Il se mari dans 2 mois.

Ambre grimaça en se levant de son fauteuil, montrant son oncle de son index.

\- Tu vas m'aider à trouver Caprice.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Elle pourrait avoir quitté le pays !

\- Oh… Réfléchis ! Où irait une jeune sorcière qui a perdu son immortalité et qui a perdu ses pouvoirs ?

Mycroft eu un sourire remplit de dédain en jaugeant sa nièce. Elle avait le don de Sherlock pour taper sur les nerfs. Il ignorait que c'était génétique.

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier épisode :D ne me tuez pas je vous en prie, je vous aime mouah !

 _TJSC_


	2. Ambre Harriet Watson-Holmes

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour tout vos gentilles reviews :) Voici la suite qui (je pense/je l'espère) devrait vous plaire ^^ ENJOY !**

* * *

Ambre tapota ses ongles contre la table basse de la salle d'attente. Elle fermait les yeux à essayer de se remémorer les leçons que Caprice lui avait donné. La jeune femme avait été dur à retrouver, Mycroft avait dû mettre la moitié de son équipe sur le coup, mais finalement au bout d'une longue semaine ils avaient réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. La jeune femme avait étudié Ambre de la tête au pied avec un sourire éblouissant, ravi de rencontrer le produit d'amour entre un dragon et un humain, répétant une litanie de « ma mère avait raison » avant de reprendre son calme et de lui parler du sort que sa mère avait lancé sur Sherlock. Elles avaient parlés pendant de nombreuses heures pour évaluer les capacités magiques d'Ambre avant de parler du vif du sujet : du sort en lui-même, des conditions pour le réaliser et savoir si Ambre arriverait à le faire dans le temps imparti. Caprice lui avait dit que c'était possible mais très difficile et qu'il serait préférable qu'elle essaie de gagner du temps en parlant à John. Alors la voilà à attendre un rendez-vous médical, dans cette maudite salle d'attente, ses yeux rivés sur la porte où un écriteau « John Watson » la narguait de sa couleur dorée.

Ambre détourna ses yeux alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Elle n'avait jamais été intimidé par quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. Son père lui avait permit de partager ses souvenirs pour qu'elle connaisse le visage de John… mais elle ne l'avait jamais connu. La disparition du grand Sherlock Holmes datait de deux ans et demi alors qu'elle avait vécu vingt-et-un ans loin de son second géniteur.

\- Mademoiselle Holmes, appela une jeune femme blonde.

Ambre se leva avec un sourire prête à la suivre mais la femme retint sa main alors qu'elles se les serraient dans un salut professionnel.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes ?

Ambre déglutit en offrant un sourire froid à la femme.

\- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

La blonde expira bruyamment en un rire nerveux.

\- Mary Morstan.

Ambre ne put empêcher son visage de se tendre en une expression de surprise. Elle avisa l'annulaire de la femme avant de soupirer.

\- Oui évidemment, question stupide.

\- Suivez moi.

Ambre la suivit dans une pièce où elles commencèrent à remplir des papiers administratifs ensemble. La sorcière fit de son mieux afin de cacher son lien de parenté avec Sherlock, racontant seulement qu'elle était une cousine au troisième degré, restant très évasif sur sa raison à Londres. Mary était courtoise et très jolie, ce qui mettait Ambre mal à l'aise. Elle était aussi blonde que Sherlock était brun, les yeux aussi foncés que ses yeux étaient clairs, aussi expansive que son père était introverti… le parfait contraire de l'homme de la vie de John. Il avait souhaité que rien en sa femme ne puisse lui rappeler son amant alors il avait choisi la femme la plus éloigné possible de lui autant d'un point de vue physique que mental.

Mary lui annonça que la paperasse était terminé et que le docteur Watson allait l'accueillir. Elle suivit donc la blonde jusqu'à la porte qu'elle avait fixé avec peur, l'ouvrant avant de la pousser pour qu'elle rentre dans la salle. Ambre ne regarda même pas à l'intérieur, se tournant vers Mary en lui offrant sa main pour qu'elles se disent au revoir avant de sourire poliment.

\- Passez une bonne journée Mademoiselle Morstan, j'espère que vous aurez un magnifique mariage.

Mary sembla étonné quelques secondes avant de rendre son sourire à Ambre, offrir un hochement de tête à son futur mari et s'enfuir en fermant la porte avec précaution.

Ambre ferma les yeux en tournant le dos à l'homme qu'elle devinait assit à son bureau. Elle entendit un éclaircissement de gorge poli, qui lui indiquait qu'elle fixait la porte depuis trop longtemps.

\- Mademoiselle… Holmes ?

Ambre se raidit en entendant la voix de son père. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs et dans ceux de Sherlock. Elle eut un sourire léger en se retournant pour plonger ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux bleu marine de John qui s'écarquillèrent en la voyant.

\- Ambre Harriet Watson-Holmes, enchanté.

John fit un son étouffé entre un gémissement, un rire et un soupire. Il avait les sourcils froncés, indécis. Il grimaça avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- C'est une blague.

\- Non.

Ambre restait toujours acculé à la porte, n'osant pas avancer. Ses yeux clairs s'étaient voilés de tristesse alors que ceux de John étaient remplit de colère, de rancune et d'interrogation.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Grinça t-il avec dégoût.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être Ambre.

La jeune femme eut un sourire franc alors qu'elle avisait le visage torturé de John. Son père ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était Ambre, sa Ambre. Elle avança, ignorant l'air paniqué de John. Elle posa ses index et majeurs sur les tempes de son père fermant les yeux pour faire revenir ses souvenirs et les partager avec son père.

 _John sentit une chaleur inexplicable l'entourer, se sentant bercer dans cette sensation de protection, dans cette obscurité chaleureuse. Puis il sentit des mains toucher son corps par de petites pressions et il sursauta en sentant ses mains bouger d'eux-même pour répondre au toucher en appuyant contre une paroi… John comprit qu'il était un fœtus dans le ventre d'une mère. Il était dans la tête du fœtus spectateur de tout les touchers partagés entre l'enfant et ses parents. Puis il sursauta en entendant les voix des parents devenir de plus en plus nette. C'était celle de Sherlock et la sienne. Il entendait Sherlock râler qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger de légumes et qu'un paquet de chips était tout ce don il avait besoin. Il entendait sa propre voix être excédée avant de finalement abdiquer. Il sentit dans sa bouche le sel des chips que Sherlock mangeait. S'en était déroutant, de vivre en accélérer tout ce que son enfant avait vécu. John entendit la conversation sur le prénom de leur fille avec un sourire ému alors qu'il sentait son corps – celui du fœtus – faire des loopings pour montrer son enthousiasme face à ce prénom._

 _Puis tout changea rapidement. Il n'y avait plus que la voix de Sherlock, les pleures de Sherlock, beaucoup de place en plus où sa fille avait pu se déplacer avec joie avant d'être tétanisé par des contractions. John remercia mentalement Ambre de lui épargner la vision de l'accouchement. Cependant il assista aux premières heures dans le monde où Sherlock avait donné la vie. Il avisa le visage de Sherlock détendu et épuisé. Il vit avec crainte le visage de Moriarty souriant avec une joie sans nom alors qu'il embrassait le front de Sherlock en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui. Il goûta au sang de Sherlock alors qu'Ambre le mordait pour se nourrir._

 _Les heures se transformèrent en semaine puis en mois et en années. John assista aux longues journées où Sherlock racontait à leur fille l'histoire de leur rencontre à Saint Barts, les enquêtes qu'ils ont pu avoir, à quel point il avait été compliqué et difficile de lui cacher son secret. Ambre avait toujours un sourire rayonnant dès qu'elle était avec Sherlock, passant parfois des journées entières sur ses genoux, souriant paisiblement alors que son père lui caressait ses cheveux blonds. Puis un jour elle eut seize ans et elle décida de s'affirmer, de longues disputes et d'interminable larmes s'écrasant sur ses joues. Une dispute en particulier lui arracha le cœur._

 _Sherlock était assit dans le salon d'une maison qu'il avait construit grâce à son père Smaug – John avait mit un certain temps à accepter que l'homme avec le visage de Moriarty était en réalité le père aimant de Sherlock. Son ex-amant était en train de feuilleter un nombre incalculable de livres alors que sa fille rentrait dans le salon, énervée._

 _\- Il faut qu'on discute ! Hurla t-elle à son père en le désignant de l'index._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

 _\- J'en ai marre ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie entière à être dans un monde où il n'y a personne ! On est seul ici ! Je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'ai rien !_

 _Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de pincer ses lèvres._

 _\- Tu en as bientôt fini. Plus que cinq ans Ambre et tu iras dans un monde où tu pourras te faire des tonnes d'amis._

 _Ambre avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, tapant du pieds._

 _\- Tu m'as coincé ici et c'est injuste ! Je veux partir maintenant !_

 _Sherlock s'était levé, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas ! Si tu changes de monde avant tes vingt-et-un ans tu pourrais en mourir !_

 _\- J'aimerais bien être morte des fois. Si tu m'avais pas choisis tu serais heureux avec John à l'heure qu'il est._

 _Sherlock avait détourné les yeux avant de tourner le dos à sa fille._

 _\- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça et je t'interdis de souhaiter ta propre mort._

 _\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est lui que je devrais appeler Papa et toi Père ? Il a jamais été là pour moi et il ne le sera jamais ! C'est toi qui m'éduques, c'est toi qui me fait à manger et qui a sacrifié ta propre vie pour moi ! C'est toi mon Papa lui c'est qu'un géniteur !_

 _Sherlock s'était retourné, son visage trahissant toute sa rage alors qu'il pointait son index vers sa fille._

 _\- Je te préviens Ambre, ne me pousses pas !_

 _\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si tu te voyais ! Putain ça fait seize ans que tu te lamentes ! Prends mes pouvoirs, tues moi et va le rejoindre merde ! Tu me fais piti…_

 _Ambre s'était arrêté alors que Sherlock lui avait administré une gifle qui fit mal à John autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Sherlock était rouge de rage, ce qui terrifia autant John que leur fille. Ils ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça._

 _\- L'abandonner a été le choix le plus dur que j'ai jamais fais et je ne regrette rien ! J'ai mis au monde une fille magnifique qui aura une vie immortelle, qui pourra faire du bien autour d'elle, qui offrira de la joie à l'univers tout entier et que j'aime plus que tout ! Tu n'as pas le droit de critiquer mon choix et de souhaiter mourir pour réparer ma soit-disant faute Ambre ! J'aime John et je l'aimerais toute ma vie mais je ne regrette pas le fait d'être parti, je ne regrette pas le fait de t'avoir mis au monde, je ne regrette pas le fait d'attendre vingt-et-un ans pour que tu puisses le rencontrer et je ne regrette pas de passer mon immortalité à attendre._

 _Ambre était en larmes, reniflant de tristesse alors que Sherlock la prenait dans ses bras. John ne put s'empêcher de renifler pour sentir le parfum de Sherlock le consumer._

 _\- Il est celui que tu dois appeler Papa car il est le plus humain entre nous deux… Il est le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais rencontré… avant lui ma vie n'avait aucun sens… Il m'a sauvé de toutes les manières possibles… Je lui dois tellement…_

 _Ambre opina avant de se détacher du visage de Sherlock, lui souriant tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'une de joue de son père._

 _\- Je te promets de faire en sorte que tu puisses le revoir._

 _\- Je refuse de prendre tes pouvoirs, soupira Sherlock._

 _\- Je sais… Je trouverais un autre moyen Père. Tu reverras Papa et tu l'embrasseras comme tu ne l'a jamais fais de toute ta vie._

 _Sherlock rit en désignant les livres qu'ils lisaient, montrant les titres qui parlaient tous de transformation en humain._

 _\- Je t'invite donc à lire ces livres barbants avec moi ?_

 _Ambre opina en souriant, prenant un des livres avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sherlock avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son père avec un air heureux inscrit au visage._

 _John eut beaucoup de mal à supporter la dernière scène qu'Ambre lui montra, le jour où elle quitta Sherlock pour revenir dans son monde._

John sursauta alors qu'Ambre se détachait de lui. Il plongea ses yeux bleu marine dans ceux clairs de sa fille qui le fixait, indécise.

\- Tu sais tout, murmura t-elle en remettant ses mains dans sa poche.

\- Comment… Comment peux-tu te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans son ventre ?

Ambre eut un sourire amusé avant de placer son index contre sa tempe, répondant à son Papa avec une voix remplit de dédain.

\- Mon cerveau est comme un disque dur, depuis sa création il enregistre des centaines de détails et je décide de supprimer les moins importants pour faire plus de places et me remémorer plus facilement ceux qui me tiennent à cœur.

John se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers Ambre et la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle venait de dire – la façon dont elle venait de le dire – lui rappelait la façon dont Sherlock s'était justifié qu'il ne sache pas des choses essentielles comme le système solaire. C'était peut-être idiot, mais c'était cette phrase qui prouva à John qu'Ambre ne mentait pas. Alors il la serra avec toutes ses forces en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille qui était légèrement plus petite que lui. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, souriant en se disant que c'était les même que ceux de Sherlock – mit à part la couleur qui lui revenait de droit.

\- Papa, commença Ambre contre le pull de John, je vais le ramener.

\- Tu sais déjà comment ?

Ambre se détacha de John avec un sourire alors qu'elle lui expliquait son plan : apprendre le sort d'Aggie Cromwell et le modifier légèrement pour que Sherlock puisse garder ses pouvoirs ce qui lui permettrait de se défendre et de les défendre si Moriarty réapparaissait. Elle le lancerait sur Sherlock pour qu'il puisse revenir dans leur monde et vivre heureux avec John.

Ce dernier se crispa en comprenant le happy ending que sa fille espérait.

\- Je vais me marier, Ambre.

Sa fille le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

\- Père va revenir.

\- Peut-être que tu y arriveras, oui… mais nous n'ignorons encore si tu y arriveras vraiment et quand… je ne peux pas l'attendre toute ma vie. Je me suis engagé auprès de Mary et je compte bien l'épouser.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que oui mais devant les yeux clairs si similaire à Sherlock, cette bouche identique à l'homme de sa vie, cette voix aussi froide que lui… il la referma aussi vite avant de reprendre la parole en espérant paraître le plus impassible possible.

\- Je l'épouserais dans deux mois.

\- Il t'aime toujours.

\- Il est parti.

\- Pour me sauver et pour te sauver…

John ferma ses poings avant de se détourner, ne souhaitant plus faire face au fruit de son union avec Sherlock.

\- Il n'avait pas à me sauver.

\- Il m'a raconté cet enquête où un malade t'a mit des explosifs sur le corps et que tu as prit le criminel dans tes bras pour le protéger, lui demandant de fuir… Et ça faisait que deux mois que vous étiez ensemble ! Vous étiez que des colocataires à l'époque et tu as osé te sacrifier pour lui ! Mais le fait qu'il se soit sacrifié pour toi, pour votre enfant après plusieurs années de collaboration et des mois d'amour, tu trouves ça inadmissible ?

John frappa son poing contre son bureau en dévisageant sa fille avec colère.

\- Il est parti ! Je suis passé à autre chose ! Fin de la discussion !

\- Tu es un égoïste John Hamish Watson.

\- Ne parle pas à ton père sur ce ton, Ambre Harriet Watson-Holmes.

Ambre ricana faussement en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de consultation, prête à partir. Elle se retourna après avoir ouvert la porte pour regarder son géniteur avec dégoût.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père. La seule personne ayant droit à ce titre c'est Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft soupira alors que Gregory sortait de la salle de bain. Ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble, avait couché ensemble de la même façon que ces deux dernières années, avec Greg attaché au lit, quasiment habillés afin que leur peaux ne se touchent à peine. Alors Mycroft ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant avait le visage déformé par cette expression de tristesse.

\- Gregory, qu'as-tu ?

Le policier releva sa tête, refermant le peignoir qu'il portait, ses doigts se crispant sur le tissus. Il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux émeraude de son amant, déterminé et déchiré à la fois.

\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et demi.

Mycroft opina en tapotant le lit afin que Greg puisse s'y asseoir mais son amant resta debout, figé.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais brusqué, je ne t'ai jamais touché et je t'ai tout laissé faire, à chaque fois.

Mycroft se figea alors qu'il comprenait où les menait cette discussion.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'avec du temps je pourrais t'aimer Mycroft…

\- Tu t'es rendu compte que c'était finalement impossible ?

Greg exhala un souffle ressemblant à un rire étouffé. Il était excédé, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Greg se rapprocha de Mycroft, s'asseyant à ses côtés avant de lui toucher le visage, grimaçant de douleur en voyant Mycroft se dégager.

\- Je t'aime Mycroft.

Le politicien sourit en attrapant Gregory par les poignets, souhaitant le ramener vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois ce fut le policier qui se dégagea, se relevant. Greg ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla sous le regard inquiet de Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le politicien mal à l'aise. Il me semble que lorsqu'on dit aimer quelqu'un, l'instant est propice au romantisme et non à la fuite.

Gregory ferma les yeux alors qu'il posait sa main sur la clenche de la porte de la chambre de Mycroft, prêt à partir.

\- Je t'aime Mycroft mais je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas que je le touche.

Mycroft se leva de son lit en voyant son amant sortir de sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller pour se diriger vers Greg, l'attrapant au poignet alors que son amant avait déjà rejoins son salon.

\- Ne me quittes pas Gregory.

\- Lâche moi.

Mycroft laissa Greg s'éloigner de lui, le suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il savait pertinemment qu'avec ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux froids et sa mâchoire tendue, il avait l'air pathétique. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en avait cure. Il aimait Gregory et il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était son arrogance et ses peurs qui le lui arrachaient. Car c'était entièrement de sa faute. Greg avait supporté son petit jeu pendant deux ans et demi et… il ne pouvait plus le supporter et ça il pouvait le comprendre.

\- Je t'aime Gregory.

Greg posa son front contre la porte d'entrée avant de sourire tristement, se retournant vers Mycroft et déposant ses lèvres sur celles pincés du politicien qui tressaillit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas d'être comme tu es Mycroft et je te souhaite d'être capable de dépasser ce passé qui te pourrit la vie… mais je suis pas celui qui t'aidera à t'en sortir. Tu es le seul à pouvoir y faire face. Alors j'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à te relever.

\- Seras-tu là ? Quand je me relèverais ?

Une larme coula silencieusement des yeux froids, sans expression, de Mycroft alors que Greg le fixait. Gregory ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le cœur glacé de Mycroft fond et qu'il y ait une autre lueur que celle de détachement que son amant avait dans les yeux. Seul Moriarty avait animé en lui une lueur de peur, autre chose que ce dédain et cette froideur. Greg avait eu beaucoup de patience et dorénavant il ne pouvait être qu'attristé de voir que son amant malgré sa tristesse pure, ne laissait pas cette dernière atteindre ses yeux.

\- Non. Je ne serais pas là.

Gregory se retourna une nouvelle fois, ouvrant la porte avant de s'en aller. Il ne serait pas là, plus là pour Mycroft car ce n'était pas pour lui que l'homme devait changer mais pour son propre salut, son propre bonheur. Il était temps que le policier et le politicien trouvent le bonheur, même si ils ne le trouvaient pas ensemble.

* * *

VOILA ! J'espère que cela vous a plu :) Prochain chapitre... Suspens, course et...

PS : Je parle d'un criminel qui a mit des bombes sur John... Dans l'histoire ce n'est pas Moriarty mais juste un criminel lambda.

 _TJSC_


	3. Run Sherlock Run

**Mon Jawn,**

 **Comme promit voici la suite du récit de notre amour. J'attends toujours ton article. Et cache mieux mes cigarettes la prochaine fois !**

* * *

Mycroft et Ambre avaient décidé de noyer leur chagrin dans le travail. Mycroft aidait Ambre à lire, trier les données du journal de Caprice et l'aidait moralement dans son entraînement afin de réaliser au plus vite le sort sur Sherlock. Le premier mois passa rapidement, effrayant Ambre au plus haut point alors quelle se rendait compte que cela était horriblement dur. Elle espérait que son père ait rejoins le monde de Smaug, celui des dragons, ne l'attendant pas dans leur monde à eux. Parce que 2 mois humains correspondaient à quasiment deux ans et Ambre n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à imaginer son père l'attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Ambre du courriel pour toi !

La jeune femme sursauta alors que son nez était plongé dans le journal d'Aggie, Caprice à ses côtés lui expliquant les termes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ambre descendit les marches de sa chambre avec Caprice à ses côtés avant de tendre ses mains vers Mycroft qui lui tendit une lettre avant d'offrir une enveloppe similaire à Caprice qui leva ses yeux étonnés.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne savait pas où l'envoyer pour toi, il a bien fait de tout envoyer ici.

Ambre ne prit même pas la peine de demander qui alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'invitation qu'elle avait reçu. En lettre cursive on pouvait apercevoir son nom « Ambre Holmes » suivit de l'éternel inscription « vous êtes invités au mariage de John et Mary Morstan qui aura lieu le » Ambre arrêta de lire.

\- Il m'a invité ?

Mycroft soupira et dévisagea sa nièce avec dédain.

\- C'est ton père, évidemment qu'il t'invite.

\- Il m'invite à son mariage avec cette… chose.

Caprice eut un rire étouffé alors qu'elle mettait son invitation dans son sac à main.

\- Cette chose c'est sa fiancée et dans un mois ce sera sa femme, dit-elle à Ambre qui grimaçait.

\- Oh ce ne sera pas sa femme si j'arrive à ramener Père avant !

Caprice opina avant d'inviter Ambre à se remettre au travail.

Mycroft soupira en envoyant un SMS à John pour le prévenir que sa fille viendrait, même si elle n'était pas ravi de son choix de compagnon. John le remercia brièvement en lui disant que Gregory serait lui aussi présent. Mycroft remit son téléphone dans la poche du pantalon de costume qu'il portait. Il était exténué de tout ça. Ils avaient beaucoup parlés ces deux dernières années John et lui, en réalité… Mycroft avait partagé ses pensées et ses craintes par rapport au retour de Moriarty dans sa vie et John avait pleuré à propos de Sherlock et de sa perte, de la perte de sa fille. Alors Mycroft n'était pas choqué d'apprendre que le médecin avait rejeté sa fille et le retour de son frère avec autant de force. John avait mit tellement de mois à s'en remettre, il les avait pleuré si fort… Il avait mit tellement de force et d'énergie à tourner la page…

Mycroft appela Anthéa pour lui laisser un message, juste au cas où. Si Sherlock réapparaissait il fallait absolument qu'elle lui transmette l'adresse de la cathédrale où le mariage de John aurait lieu. Juste au cas où Sherlock ne revienne qu'à la dernière minute et qu'il soit dans l'impossibilité de lui communiquer l'adresse… Juste au cas où.

Le dernier mois passa avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. John était stressé, il avait eu plusieurs disputes avec sa future femme notamment à propos d'Ambre. Mary avait vu la jeune femme partir, en colère et elle avait assister à sa propre humeur morose. Elle lui avait posé un nombre incalculable de questions et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il avait parlé de Sherlock à Mary, du détective qu'il était et du dragon qu'il a choisit d'être. Au début Mary l'avait regardé comme si John avait littéralement disjoncté, mais au fil de son histoire sa fiancée avait commencé à le croire. John ne lui avait pas demandé ce qui avait fait que Mary le croyait subitement, car il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir si c'était la tristesse dans ses yeux ou son choix de mot mais elle l'avait cru et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Mais maintenant qu'Ambre était arrivé sur le tapis, John était indécis. Il n'avait pas parlé de la grossesse de Sherlock à sa femme et il se voyait mal comment l'aborder. Alors lorsque Mary l'interrogea une fois de plus sur Ambre et sur ce qu'elle était pour lui, John craqua.

\- C'est ma fille !

\- Quoi ?

Mary le regarda indécise avant d'avoir un rictus crispé par la colère.

\- Tu te fou de moi ! Elle a 21 ans, tu l'aurais eu à quel âge ? 25 ans ?

\- Non… tu sais très bien…

Mary ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la compréhension soudaine.

\- Elle s'appelle Ambre Holmes… Sherlock ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est un homme ! Comment avez vous pu… Non j'ai pas envie de savoir.

John grimaça alors qu'il triturait un échantillon de tissus de nappe qu'il avait gardé comme boule anti-stress. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé en détails de sa relation avec Sherlock et certainement pas des relations sexuels qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensemble.

\- Il est parti il y a deux ans et… et vous vous connaissez depuis peu… enfin ça fait peut-être cinq-six ans maintenant mais… Vous ne pouvez pas avoir une fille de vingt-et-un ans !

\- Il a été dans un monde où le temps est accéléré par rapport au nôtre car Ambre ne pouvait pas revenir dans le monde humain avant sa majorité sans craindre le fait d'en mourir.

\- Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle revienne parmi nous ?

John haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose qu'il voulait que je la rencontre.

\- Va t-il revenir ?

John se crispa en détournant le regard.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ambre essaie de le ramener mais ça ne changera rien…

Mary opina alors qu'elle rangeait avec des gestes saccadés tout ce qui traînait sur leur table de salon.

\- Ça ne changera rien ? Répéta t-elle.

\- Non rien. C'est toi que j'aime, je vais t'épouser dans une semaine… Mary c'est avec toi que je passerais toute ma vie.

La femme opina en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son futur époux, soulagée. Elle aimait John plus que tout au monde. Elle lui sourit avant de monter dans sa chambre pour regarder une nouvelle fois l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçu.

 _« Félicitation pour votre mariage Madame Morstan-Watson. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y assister mais je n'ai pas été invité malheureusement. M »_

Sherlock tourna en rond en faisant les cents pas. Cela faisait bien plus de cent pas à vrai dire. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'il avait rejoint le monde de son père. Smaug laissait son long cou faire des aller-retours, ses yeux suivant son fils qui longeait les longs rayons d'or bien rangé dans la grotte du dragon légendaire.

\- Je t'en prie Sherlock, arrête de faire ça.

\- Je n'en peux plus !

Smaug secoua sa tête, faisant bouger ses écailles en un tintement mélodieux.

\- Et tu attends quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'Ambre va vraiment trouver un moyen de me ramener mais… l'éternité a tellement peu de sens ! C'est éprouvant de se lever tout les matins pour dévorer des créatures puis attendre que l'éternité passe. Quand est-ce qu'on aura une fin ? Je veux dire toute notre existence n'a aucun sens ! Les sorcières sont immortelles, nous aussi. Nous sommes dépendant de l'existence des sorcières car leur pouvoir nous nourrissent et elles sont dépendantes de nous car les sorcières de niveau cinq apparaissent au sein des sorcières classiques seulement au contact permanent de dragon. Et visiblement un dragon et un humain peuvent aussi créer des sorcières de niveau cinq.

Smaug soupira en continuant à fixer les aller-retour de son enfant. Sherlock était tendu depuis le départ d'Ambre deux mois auparavant et son humeur ne se calmait pas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Sherlock mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne peux pas arrêter ton immortalité comme je ne peux pas arrêter la mienne.

Sherlock se retourna vers son père, indécis.

\- Tu aimerais arrêter ton immortalité ?

\- Évidemment si tu arrêtes la tienne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucun parent ne devrait vivre la disparition de leur enfant.

Sherlock opina en crachotant des flammèches.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas prendre les pouvoirs d'Ambre. Elle deviendrait mortelle. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir un jour. Et puis si je lui prends son immortalité, ces vingt-et-un ans passé dans ce maudit monde magique représenteront tout d'un coup une énorme partie de sa vie et je ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir gâché autant d'années.

Smaug grimaça, dévoilant ses crocs.

\- C'est ça d'être père.

\- D'être juste un père, souffla Sherlock.

Smaug opina à son tour avant de s'étouffer d'étonnement avec son propre souffle. Sherlock se transformait peu à peu en humain, son corps bercé par une pluie d'étoiles.

\- Tu vas le revoir, sourit simplement Smaug en voyant le corps de Sherlock disparaître.

Sherlock atterrit chez lui, à Baker Street. Il sursauta en voyant l'état de l'appartement. Il était couvert de poussières comme si personne n'était rentré dans l'appartement depuis son départ. Sherlock observa son corps sous toutes les coutures avant de foncer dans sa chambre pour enfiler un costume – soupirant de plaisir en sentant le tissus caresser sa peau – avant de s'observer dans la glace de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas changé. Les vingt-et-une années passés avec Ambre n'avait laissé aucune trace sur son corps, il n'avait pas une ride en plus. Il avait toujours l'apparence d'un homme de trente-six ans.

Sherlock fouilla l'appartement à la recherche de son téléphone portable mais ne put que gémir de frustration en ne le trouvant nul part. Il décrocha donc le fixe, agréablement surpris en entendant une tonalité. Il composa le numéro du bureau de Mycroft qu'il connaissait par cœur, retenant sa respiration en attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

\- Bureau de Mycroft Holmes bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- C'est Sherlock.

L'ancien détective entendit la femme à l'autre bout du fils toussoter de surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu quel heure est-il ? Souffla la femme avant de reprendre une grande inspiration. Il est quasiment quatorze heures ! Foncez à la Chapelle st Joseph ! John se mari aujourd'hui ! Il se mari à quatorze heures !

Sherlock ne prit même pas le temps d'articuler un « quoi ». Il raccrocha précipitamment avant de dévaler les marches avec rapidité. Il héla un taxi qui l'emmena dans les bouchons les plus long qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sherlock soupira de frustration en payant le taxi pour sa course, décidant de courir jusqu'à la chapelle plutôt qu'attendre que le trafic se débloque. Il sortit du véhicule avec rapidité, fluidité avant de courir à toute jambe.

Sherlock courait si vite… Il savait qu'il n'était absolument pas présentable pour un mariage. Il était certes dans un costume mais ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son front poisseux de toute la sueur qu'il évacuait en courant le plus vite possible.

Finalement il arriva jusqu'à la porte de la chapelle. Il l'ouvrit et vit John au niveau de l'autel, sa bouche crispée en un sourire alors que la sentence du pasteur tombait :

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés par cet église, vous êtes maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sherlock expira bruyamment alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de John, écarquillés. Trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard.

* * *

Bon je pense que c'est pas la peine de dire "ne me détestez pas" car je sais que c'est le cas, voilà...

 _Sherl'_


	4. Just a Little Late

**Jawn,**

 **Voici la suite comme promit car je n'aime PAS lorsque tu me mords ! J'espère qu'après ça j'aurais enfin un joli article parlant de nos aventures et de mes dons exceptionnels - tu as le droit de rajouter des éléments narratifs romantiques, je t'y autorise. Voilà ma participation dans la mythologie complexe qui s'organise autour de notre relation. Mais en même temps, ils ont raison, n'est-ce pas ? On est fait l'un pour l'autre il faut s'y faire. En tout cas veilles à ne pas toucher mes orteils - ceux dans le frigo, les miens c'est bon si c'est pour un massage. Et vas acheter du lait !**

* * *

John sortit de la chapelle en courant ignorant les regards surpris des invités et l'exclamation de sa femme. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Sherlock qui venait d'apparaître et de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Dehors, l'air froid sembla lui griffer le visage alors qu'il voyait Sherlock au loin. Il continua à courir pour attraper l'épaule de l'homme, le faisant se tourner pour voir son visage. En tombant yeux dans les yeux avec ceux si pales et froids de Sherlock, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'accrocher au cou du brun pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut passionné, chaotique, merveilleux et douloureux.

Sherlock se détacha de John, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu ne peux plus faire ça, John.

Le médecin fronça ses sourcils à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sherlock parlait plutôt que de l'embrasser. Il essaya de rattraper les lèvres de son ex-amant mais celui-ci le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu viens de te marier.

La phrase sonna comme une claque pour John qui recula plus encore, brûlé. Il fixa son annulaire où une alliance siégeait depuis quelques minutes, quelques secondes, il ne savait plus… tout était flou. Tout d'un coup, sa joie de retrouver Sherlock se transforma en haine, en colère affreuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous as fais ça ? Cria John en ne lâchant pas son alliance du regard.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! C'est toi qui t'es marié !

John ouvrit la bouche en une exclamation silencieuse avant de poser son index, accusateur, sur la poitrine de Sherlock.

\- Je t'ai attendu ! Je t'ai attendu pendant 2 ans, Sherlock ! Bordel, 2 ans !

\- Je t'ai attendu pendant 21 ans, John !

John sentit ses forces le quitter, sa bouche tressaillant sous l'expression d'infinie tristesse de Sherlock.

\- Vingt-et-un ans John, reprit Sherlock en prenant le visage de son ex-amant dans ses mains, vingt-et-une putain d'années sans toi à éduquer notre enfant. Vingt-et-une année à espérer que je puisse trouver une solution pour te revoir, pour te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser et refaire l'amour avec toi.

John sentait ses larmes lui piquer les yeux, il crispa ses poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était horriblement en colère. Contre lui surtout.

\- Tu es parti… tu es parti avec mon bébé.

\- Et je te l'ai renvoyé.

\- Elle a vingt-et-un ans ! Je ne serais toujours qu'un étranger pour elle.

Sherlock détourna le regard jusqu'à la chapelle où les premiers invités commençaient à sortir.

\- Elle est immortelle, vingt-et-un ans dans sa vie ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne suis pas immortel, moi ! Je vais mourir dans une cinquantaine d'années tout au plus et je n'aurais pas rattrapé toutes ses premières fois ! Je n'aurais jamais vécu ses premiers pas et j'ignore même quels sont ses premiers mots !

\- John.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Son premier mot a été John.

Le médecin sentit ses lèvres trembler une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre. Elle est aussi généreuse que toi. Elle a beaucoup de tes qualités. Par contre elle a mon mélodrame.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas annuler mon mariage.

\- Si tu le peux… Mais tu ne le feras pas et je comprends.

John opina avant de se retourner pour faire face aux invités qui étaient quasiment arrivés à sa hauteur pour le féliciter.

\- Restes, souffla t-il simplement.

\- Je resterais à ta fête de mariage.

La suite se passa dans un flou artistique. John allait jusqu'à ses invités en s'excusant d'avoir réagit bizarrement, étant simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé un vieil ami qui ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait là. Sherlock, lui, avait été rejoindre sa fille et l'avait prit dans ses bras, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux avec joie. Cela n'avait été que deux mois loin d'elle mais elle lui avait manqué, énormément.

\- J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu, Père.

Sherlock embrassa le front de sa fille.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Ambre. Ce n'était juste pas le bon timing et ça ne le sera jamais plu. Je le savais lorsque je suis parti.

Ambre opina en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son père avant que Sherlock ne s'écarte d'elle pour prendre Mycroft dans ses bras qui se figea avant de gentiment tapoter le dos de son cadet en retour. Sherlock était tellement heureux de retrouver son aîné. Ils n'étaient pas lié par le sang mais contrairement à ce qu'il affichait la plupart du temps, il considérait Mycroft comme un vrai frère.

Sherlock sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et il eut juste besoin de fixer le regard anxieux de son frère pour deviner qui c'était. Sherlock se retourna et prit Gregory Lestrade dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Espèce de bâtard ! On m'a dit que tu étais mort ! S'exclama Gregory tapant le dos de Sherlock avec force.

\- Je l'étais en quelque sorte, répondit Sherlock avec un sourire.

\- Il me semblait que la mort était quelque chose de plutôt définitif.

Sherlock rit à la phrase de Greg alors que sa fille se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Ah enfin, s'exclama Ambre en prenant Greg dans ses bras, je suis ravie de rencontrer mon second oncle !

Sherlock se figea, ses yeux écarquillés passant entre Mycroft, sa fille et Gregory. Merde Ambre était aussi subtile que John.

\- Ils ne sont plus ensemble, grinça Sherlock à l'attention de sa fille.

\- Quoi ? Je… oh…

Ambre détailla Mycroft et Gregory pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je suis bête… C'est récent du coup… Cela explique pourquoi Mycroft semblait aussi coincé…

\- Non non ça c'est son état normal, rit Sherlock en appréciant le regard rageur de son aîné.

\- Je… oncle ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Greg. Ah oui il était le seul à pas savoir pour Sherlock – John – Ambre et leur magnifique petite histoire de famille. Sherlock et Ambre se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, opinant avant de laisser Gregory avec Mycroft. Le politicien était habitué à gérer des chefs d'état qui n'avaient envie que de se trouver une raison de faire la guerre, il arriverait à gérer son ex.

Mycroft décida de sourire bêtement à Gregory avant de s'enfuir à son tour, montant dans sa berline qui le conduit avec Sherlock et Ambre jusqu'à la salle de réception. Dans la voiture, il y eut une conversation animée entre le père et la fille sur le fait de réfléchir avant de parler, ce que Mycroft appuya d'un hochement de tête alors qu'Ambre se justifiait en rappelant à son père qu'elle n'avait vécu qu'avec deux dragons toute sa vie.

Mycroft soupira alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la salle. Il se précipita vers le punch en se demandant si il arriverait à noyer ses sentiments dans le liquide orangé. Il bu un premier verre en fermant les yeux. Il y avait trop de rhum. Ce verre serait pour noyer ses sentiments envers William qu'il aimerait toute sa vie malgré lui. Le second fut pour ses sentiments pour Gregory qu'il devait abandonner. Le troisième pour oublier qu'il était misérable à boire pour oublier ses sentiments. Il arrêta de compter au bout du cinquième.

Gregory crispa son poing autour de son verre en soupirant. Pourquoi Mycroft buvait autant ? Gregory soupira résigné en se dirigeant vers son ex-amant. Il lui attrapa son… septième verre ? Pour le déposer sur le côté avant de l'embarquer jusque dans le fond de la salle où se trouvait les tables. Il força Mycroft à s'asseoir sur la place qui portait son nom, s'asseyant sur la sienne – à la droite de Mycroft. Visiblement John ne l'avait pas écouté lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu de sa rupture avec Mycroft.

\- Je t'aime Gregory.

Ce dernier soupira en versant de l'eau dans le verre de Mycroft.

\- Ferme la et bois.

\- D'accord.

Mycroft bu son verre d'eau à petite gorgée, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête alors qu'il se tournait vers Greg.

\- Tu me pardonneras un jour ? Souffla t-il au policier.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu es qui tu es.

Mycroft opina en essayant de reprendre son air impassible. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions et encore moins à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu ne peux tout simplement pas aimer la personne que je suis.

\- Je ne peux pas aimer la personne que tu souhaites être.

Sur ce Gregory se leva pour aller féliciter John, ignorant les sourcils froncés de Mycroft.

John fut ravi d'entendre les félicitations de tout le monde, essayant d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui rappelait que ni sa fille ni Sherlock ne l'avait encore félicité.

\- Il est beau.

John sursauta en entendant la voix de Mary – sa femme – derrière lui. Il lui offrit un sourire en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il est finalement revenu.

John opina en resserrant ses bras autour de sa femme.

\- Ça ne change rien. Comme promis.

Mary opina à son tour avec un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle embrassa son mari avant qu'ils ne commencent à proposer à leur invité de prendre leur repas. Ils commencèrent par l'apéritif, les verres se levant en direction d'eux pour les féliciter. John leva son verre en direction de Sherlock qui levait le sien. John hésita puis prit la parole.

\- J'apprécierais que mon meilleur ami puisse faire un discours en mon honneur.

Tout le monde fixa Sherlock qui se retournait pour essayer de comprendre qui était le « meilleur ami » en question. Lorsqu'il avisa le regard incrédule et excédé de sa fille, il soupira en se levant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, familles et amis et… heu… les autres. Je suis navré John, je ne peux pas te féliciter. Toutes les émotions et plus particulièrement l'amour sont en total opposition à la raison froide que j'exerce en toutes mariage est, selon moi, rien de plus qu'une célébration de tout ce qui est faux, douteux, irrationnel et sentimental dans ce monde compromis et moralisateur. Aujourd'hui nous honorons l'échec de toute notre société et bientôt soyez en certains, de notre espèce tout entière.

Sherlock regarda sa fille à ses côtés qui se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de rire, ses yeux hurlant le message « oh mais quel mauvais menteur » alors que Mycroft levait les yeux au ciel avec un air de dire « mon espèce crétin ».

\- Bon, parlons de John.

\- S'il te plaît.

Sherlock plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John. Il était prêt l'un de l'autre. Sherlock était assit à la place de Mike qui n'avait finalement pas pu venir. Il était sur une des tables rondes les plus proches de John, quasiment face à face avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Si je m'embarrasse d'une petite aide durant mes aventures ce n'est pas par sentiment ou caprice mais parce qu'il a beaucoup de qualités qu'il a oublié avec son obsession pour moi.

Sherlock entendit le ricanement de Greg et il préféra l'ignorer.

\- Ma réputation pour mon acuité mentale et ma vivacité vient, en vérité, du contraste extraordinaire que John apporte par altruisme. Les mariées choisissent souvent de grosses demoiselles d'honneur. J'y vois une certaine analogie ici. Le contraste est, après tout, un plan de Dieu pour magnifier la beauté de sa création. Enfin ce serait le cas si Dieu n'était pas qu'une invention ridicule destinée à procurer une carrière à l'idiot de la famille.

Sherlock remarqua que le pasteur l'observait l'air pincé. Il n'avait qu'à pas marier John aussi vite ! Quelques secondes plus tard et ce serait lui qui serait assit prêt de lui, à la place de Mary.

\- J'essaie de montrer que je suis le trou du cul le plus désagréable, malpoli, ignorant et parfaitement odieux que quiconque pourrait avoir la malchance de rencontrer. Je dédaigne la vertu, j'ignore le beau et je ne comprends pas le bonheur. Donc si j'ai mis autant de temps à me lever c'est parce que je ne m'attendais pas à être le meilleur ami de quiconque.

Sherlock baissa son regard pour ne pas faire face à celui de John. Ils avaient été amants, collègues, partenaires dans la vie et dans tout les joies et les malheurs… mais il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il serait encore son ami, son meilleur ami après tout ça. Pas après son départ, pas après être arrivé trop tard.

\- Et certainement pas celui de l'être humain le plus courageux, gentil et sage humain que j'ai jamais rencontré. John, je suis un homme ridicule. Racheté uniquement par la chaleur et la constance de ton amitié et la présence d'Ambre dans ma vie. Mais, comme je suis apparemment ton meilleur ami, je ne peux pas te féliciter sur ton choix de compagnon.

Sherlock eut un sourire navré avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Mary, essayant de la décoder du plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Elle semblait aimer John de tout son cœur. C'était suffisant, c'était ce qu'il méritait.

\- En faite si maintenant je peux. Mary quand je te dis que tu mérites cette homme, c'est le plus beau compliment dont je suis capable. John, tu as enduré la guerre, les blessures et une perte tragique… désolé encore pour ça. Alors sache qu'aujourd'hui, tu es assis entre celle qui est ta femme et celui que tu sauvé. En bref, les deux personnes qui t'aiment le plus au monde. Et je sais que je parle aussi pour Mary en disant que nous te laisserons jamais tomber, la vie nous le prouvera.

Mary semblait radieuse alors que John avait les yeux pétillants d'émotions. Sherlock se retourna vers sa fille qui lui adressa un sourire désolé alors que Sherlock se rasseyait. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse, Sherlock et John s'échangeant de temps à autre des regards remplit d'amour contenu. Il était trop tard.

Sherlock sursauta en sentant la main d'Ambre caresser son avant bras.

\- Ton discours était parfait, Père.

\- Je dois le laisser partir.

Ambre opina en laissant son front reposer sur l'épaule de son père avant de lui montrer son verre, lui demandant de trinquer. Sherlock le fit avec un sourire, se moquant de sa fille en lui rappelant d'aller plus doucement sur l'alcool.

John entendit la dernière phrase de Sherlock alors qu'il s'avançait doucement jusqu'à leur table, le plus discrètement possible.

\- Faites attention jeune fille, l'alcoolisme est une maladie familiale, répliqua John en attrapant la carafe d'eau.

\- Je suis bien ravi de ne pas faire parti de votre famille alors, sourit faussement Ambre.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler à sa fille de changer de ton.

\- C'est bon, concéda John les sourcils froncés. Merci pour le discours Sherlock. Je sais que c'était au témoin de le faire normalement mais il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et il ne me connaît pas vraiment… c'est un ami de Mary.

Sherlock opina, détournant les yeux.

\- C'était normal. Après tout personne ne te connaît aussi bien que moi.

Ce fut au tour de John d'opiner avant de retourner à sa table avec un sourire léger. Il devait paraître heureux. Après tout c'était le jour de son mariage !

La soirée continua à avancer, les festivités s'enchaînant. Au bout d'un moment, le DJ qui animait la soirée invita John à le rejoindre. John qui était un peu plus saoule qu'escompté opina en s'approchant du micro qui avait prit place sur la scène. Il devait chanté une chanson d'amour pour Mary. Il se rapprocha du DJ et lui chuchota le titre de la chanson dans l'oreille, souriant alors que la musique commençait à résonner.

 **\- I found God/** _J'ai trouvé Dieu_  
 **On the corner of First and Amistad/** _Au coin de la première et d'Amistad_  
 **Where the west/** _Là où l'ouest_  
 **Was all but won/** _était tout sauf gagné_  
 **All along/** _Tout ce temps_  
 **Smoking his last cigarette/** _Fumant sa dernière cigarette_  
 **I said, where've you been ?/** _Je lui ai dit : "Où étais tu ? "_  
 **He said, ask anything./** _Il m'a répondu : "Ne me demandes rien"  
_ **Where were you ?/** _Où étais tu ?_  
 **When everything was falling apart./** _Quand tout s'effondrait_  
 **All my days spent by the telephone./** _Tous mes jours passé au téléphone_  
 **It never rang/** _Il n'a jamais sonné_  
 **And all I needed was a call/** _Et tout ce dont j'avais besoin était un appel_  
 **It never came/** _Il n'est jamais venu_  
 **To the corner of First and Amistad/** _Au coin de la première et d'Amistad  
_ **Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me/** _Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_  
 **Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded/Étendu** _sur le sol, entouré, entouré_  
 **Why'd you have to wait ?/** _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu attendes_ _?_  
 **Where were you ? Where were you ?/** _Où étais tu ? Où étais tu ?_  
 **Just a little late./** _Juste un peu trop tard_  
 **You found me, you found me./** _Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

John croisa le regard de Sherlock qui avait visiblement la mâchoire contractée. Le blond ignorait les sourcils froncés de sa femme. Oui ce n'était pas la chanson qui avait été prévu, oui il ne la chantait pas pour elle, mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer, de tout dire à Sherlock, de lui dire qu'il le détestait d'être arrivé aussi tard. Pourquoi avait-il attendu vingt-et-une années pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui à ses côtés ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'alliance qui lui serrait le doigt n'était pas le signe éternel de leur amour ?

 **\- But in the end/** _Mais à la fin_  
 **Everyone ends up alone/** _Tout le monde finit tout seul_  
 **Losing him/** _Le_ _perdant_  
 **The only one who's ever known/** _Le_ _seul qui ait jamais su_  
 **Who I am, Who I'm not, Who I want to be/** _Qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas, qui je voudrais être_  
 **No way to know/** _Pas moyen de savoir_  
 **How long he will be next to me/** _Combien de temps il_ _restera près de moi_

John savait pertinemment qu'il changeait les paroles. Cette chanson n'était pas écrite pour un homme. Mais c'était bien un homme qui le rendait fou, qui le regardait avec un regard froid, si froid. C'était Sherlock Holmes celui qui le connaissait si bien et qui le connaîtrait toute sa chienne de vie ! Mary avait fait vœux de loyauté, d'amour et de soutien dans la pauvreté et dans la maladie. Sherlock lui avait fait bien plus que réciter des putains de mots. Sherlock était celui qui lui avait offert son cœur et son corps. Celui qui lui avait donné une fille magnifique. Merde.

 **\- Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me/** _Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_  
 **Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded/Étendu** _sur le sol, entouré, entouré_  
 **Why'd you have to wait ?/** _Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu attendes_ _?_  
 **Where were you ? Where were you ?/** _Où étais tu ? Où étais tu ?_  
 **Just a little late./** _Juste un peu trop tard_  
 **You found me, you found me./** _Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

 **Early morning City Breaks/** _Tôt le matin, la ville s'écroule_  
 **I've been calling for years and years/** _J'ai appelé pendant des années et des années_  
 **And you've never left me no messages/** _Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé de messages_  
 **Never sent me no letters/** _Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de lettres_  
 **You got some kind of nerve/** _Tu es devenu si nerveux_  
 **Taking all I** **own/** _Prenant tout ce que j'avais_

John tourna son regard vers Ambre qui était au bord des larmes, ses yeux faisant la navette entre ses deux pères qui gardaient leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, leur corps tendus, attirés malgré toute leur volontés de s'éloigner.

 **\- Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me/** _Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_  
 **Lying on the floor, /Étendu** _sur le sol,_  
 **Where were you ? Where were you ?/** _Où étais tu ? Où étais tu ?_

 **Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me/** _Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

 **Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded/Étendu** _sur le sol, entouré, entouré_  
 **Why'd you have to wait ?/** _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu attendes_ _?_  
 **Where were you ? Where were you ?/** _Où étais tu ? Où étais tu ?_  
 **Just a little late./** _Juste un peu trop tard_  
 **You found me, you found me./** _Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

 **Why'd You Have To Wait/** _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu_ _attendes_ _?_  
 **To find me, To Find Me /** _Pour me trouver, pour me trouver_

* * *

 _Sincèrement tiens,_

 _Sherl'_

 _PS : Pour ceux qui souhaite savoir d'où sort cette magnifique chanson que mon Jawn me chante c'est You Found me by The fray._


	5. Take me

**Jawn,**

 **Keep Smiling, Always.**

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de Sherlock, de son corps contre lui, de leur baisers et de son départ. Il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar – celui de sa fuite – depuis qu'il s'était fiancé avec Mary. Il avait pensé qu'il avait enfin réussit à passer à autre chose mais en réalité il était toujours au même point, Sherlock lui manquait. Il était rentré chez lui avec sa femme à cinq heures du matin, après leur mariage et maintenant qu'il était au lit avec elle, il ne pu s'empêcher de dégager sa main alors que Mary avait déposé la sienne sur lui. Sherlock… Sherlock… C'était une torture de l'avoir revu mais de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés.

John se rallongea dans son lit avant d'observer Mary. Il l'aimait, il en était certain. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas pardonner à Sherlock, pas comme ça.

John soupira en sortant de son lit, attrapant le téléphone portable de Sherlock qu'il cachait dans sa commode. Il l'avait récupéré de ce jour maudit où Sherlock était parti sans rien dire. John prit le téléphone dans ses mains, faisant défiler les messages de Sherlock, ceux qu'il avait envoyé pour se remémorer tout ces bons moments passés ensemble.

 _A_ _Lestrade_ _  
Faux. SH  
Faux. SH  
Faux. SH  
Faux. SH_

John sourit en voyant la date, c'était le jour de leur rencontre, le 29 janvier.

 _A_ _John_ _  
Viens à Baker Street si cela te convient. SH  
Si cela ne te convient pas, viens quand même. SH  
Ça pourrait être dangereux. SH_

 _A_ _Mycroft_ _  
Tu as kidnappé mon colocataire misérable humain ? SH_

 _A_ _Lestrade_ _  
Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes un misérable idiot. John est irremplaçable contrairement à Donovan et Anderson. Si quelqu'un doit être renvoyé des scènes de crime ce ne sera pas John ! SH_

John soupira… Sherlock l'avait toujours défendu.

 _A_ _John_ _  
Manque du lait. SH  
Je te parlais et tu as soudainement disparu. SH  
Je m'ennuie. SH  
Où sont mes cigarettes ? SH_

 _A_ _Mycroft_ _  
Tu as demandé à John de cacher mes cigarettes ? SH_

 _A John_ _  
Pff dans le crâne, évidemment. SH  
Où es-tu passé ? SH_

John se mordit la langue en se rappelant de cette époque. Après l'épisode de la bombe, Sherlock lui demandait régulièrement où il se trouvait. Le fait qu'il ait été kidnappé et aux portes de la mort avait changé leur relation du tout au tout. John s'était mit en danger pour sauver Sherlock et Sherlock n'avait jamais accepté cet idée. Ils s'étaient même disputé à ce propos, résultant à la fuite de John pour ne pas faire face à Sherlock et ses arguments « prouvant pourquoi il était plus important que John Watson ancien militaire et médecin reste en vie comparé au toxicomane et détective Sherlock Holmes ». John scrolla les plus vieux messages pour passer aux plus récents.

 _A_ _Mycroft_ _  
Je pense avoir choisi. Je vais faire ça le plus rapidement possible. SH_

 _A_ _Caprice_ _  
Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. SH_

 _A_ _Lestrade_ _  
Mycroft est un être humain stupide, imbu de lui-même dont la plus grande peur est d'être blessé de nouveau. Prends en soin. SH_

 _A_ _John_ _  
Je t'aime._

Pour leur dernier message, Sherlock avait arrêté de signé de son nom. John ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui remontait le morale, comme si cela prouvait quelque chose… John soupira et s'habilla pour rejoindre Baker Street. Sherlock y serrait forcément et il avait un téléphone à lui rendre.

Sherlock se réveilla avec un poids sur son torse. Il sursauta en reconnaissant l'odeur et les cheveux de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

\- Putain Sherlock, quand tu te réveilles veille à pas sursauter en plongeant ton coude dans mes côtes !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

Caprice ouvrit un œil puis un autre avant de finalement les refermer sous la douleur de son crâne. L'alcool à cette dose là était juste inadmissiblement douloureux le lendemain.

\- Je te rassure tout de suite, ni l'alcool ni moi-même ne t'avons faire virer ta cuti.

Sherlock soupira de soulagement alors qu'il avisait qu'il portait tout de même un boxer et que Caprice était en tee-shirt et culotte. Bon c'était pas assez habillé pour paraître innocent mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Bon je vais aller à la douche, s'exclama Sherlock en se levant.

\- Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi on est à moitié à poil dans le même lit ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

Caprice haussa les épaules.

\- Tu étais lamentable hier… Honnêtement j'ignorais que quelqu'un pouvait absorber autant d'alcool et ne pas mourir d'un coma éthylique. Du coup je pouvais pas te laisser rentrer seul, je t'ai raccompagné et impossible de trouver ta foutue bouillotte pour te réchauffer du coup on a dormi ensemble. Et puis tu arrêtais pas de pleurer comme quoi en était complètement habillé tu sentais pas ma chaleur du coup on s'est défroqué.

Sherlock opina avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Où est Ambre ?

\- Avec Mycroft. Elle habitait chez lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui donc pour éviter de déranger qui que ce soit elle a préféré dormir chez lui hier soir… enfin ce matin… pour déménager seulement dans la journée.

Sherlock acquiesça de nouveau en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, se glissant dans la douche.

Caprice resta quelques secondes de plus au lit avant de se lever, pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine pour se verser un grand verre d'eau. Heureusement John avait le même sens du rangement qu'elle, vu qu'elle trouva l'aspirine près des verres. Elle y plongea une pastille et attendit qu'elle fonde avant de boire le verre goulûment, grimaçant à cause du goût assez désagréable.

Caprice entendit un coup à la porte d'entrée. Elle soupira alors qu'elle passait le peignoir de Sherlock sur ses épaules pour aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la tête blonde de John elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Félicitation, encore ! Le mariage était super ! Tu viens voir Sherlock ? Il est dans la douche.

John opina en détaillant la tenu de Caprice. Pourquoi portait-elle le peignoir de Sherlock ?

\- Tu… Tu portes son…

Caprice referma la porte d'entrée derrière le médecin, opinant avant de retirer le peignoir découvrant sa tenue légère.

\- Oui je savais pas qui c'était, je pouvais pas ouvrir à quelqu'un que je connais pas dans cette tenue ! J'attends que Sherlock sortes de la douche pour prendre la mienne et mieux m'habiller, ça te dérange pas ?

John secoua la tête indécis.

\- Tu… Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

\- Oui oui. Sherlock avait bien besoin de câlin hier soir.

John opina en détournant les yeux, grimaçant. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir quel genre de câlin Sherlock pouvait faire avec la jeune femme.

\- Je vais quand même le prévenir.

Caprice commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain, suivit par John, puis elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, gardant ses yeux baissés pour éviter de croiser le corps nu du détective.

\- Sherlock, John est ici !

Sherlock sursauta, glissant avant de tomber dans la baignoire, laissant un juron sortir de ses lèvres pincées. Ce fut suffisant pour que Caprice lève les yeux sur lui, laissant un souffle inquiet sortir de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui demande paniquée si il allait bien, faisant réagir John au quart de tour. John ouvrit la porte d'un coup puissant de la main, écartant Caprice d'une autre avant de se pencher vers Sherlock. Il coupa l'eau, passant ses mains sur le corps de Sherlock qui s'était pétrifié en sentant le toucher de John sur son corps. Il avait mal. Il avait essayé de se rattraper, du coup il s'était blessé à la hanche et à l'épaule gauche mais ce ne fut pas la douleur qui le tétanisa.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Je suis nu.

John écarquilla ses yeux avant de fixer le corps de Sherlock en un souffle saccadé. Ce corps lui manquait tellement. Les mains du médecin se firent plus baladeuses et moins professionnels alors que John essayait de cartographier chaque centimètres de cette magnifique beau blanche.

\- Oui, tu es nu, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je vais bien.

John opina se détachant du corps de Sherlock, pensant que la dernière phrase du détective lui demandait de s'écarter.

\- Non, souffla Sherlock indécis, reste.

John s'apprêta à répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas, que ce n'était pas correct, mais Sherlock préféra ne pas lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai mal à la hanche et à l'épaule.

John acquiesça avant de passer ses mains pour les aisselles de Sherlock afin de l'aider à se relever. Il l'emmena sur le lit de son ex-amant, surprit de ne pas trouver Caprice sur son chemin, où est-ce qu'elle s'était enfui ? John plaça Sherlock sur le dos avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses mains bougeant précautionneusement l'épaule abîmée avant de toucher du bout des doigts la hanche de Sherlock. Par précaution il préféra aussi palper les côtes de son ancien amant, tressaillant en voyant des écailles cuivrées apparaître sous son toucher. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué ! Les écailles de Sherlock avaient quelque chose d'horriblement excitant. Les yeux de John parcoururent la peau écaillée avant de remonter sur les yeux clos de Sherlock qui semblait concentré à ne pas exprimer le moindre sentiment mais l'érection plus que conséquente que John pouvait voir, parlait pour lui.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard remplit d'incompréhension dans les yeux pleins de questions de John.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Caprice.

Sherlock ricana avant d'essayer de se redresser. John appuya de sa main sur son torse pour le forcer à rester dans la même position soupirant que Sherlock était le pire patient qu'il avait jamais vu et qu'il devait rester immobile pendant son auscultation.

\- Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi John… et je ne le ferais jamais.

John opina avant d'attraper les hanches de Sherlock, les soulevant doucement pour tester les réactions de son détective. En voyant l'absence de réaction de douleur de son ex, John sourit.

\- Tu peux te mettre sur ton ventre. Je vais ausculter ton dos.

Sherlock opina avant de se retourner doucement. John s'assit sur ses cuisses alors qu'il massait avec attention le dos de Sherlock, s'attardant au niveau des reins et du bassin.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, murmura John en sentant un nerf à vif sous ses doigts.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Cet accident aurait pu être dangereux. Imagine si tu t'étais mal réceptionné et que ta nuque aurait touché le bord de la baignoire ?

Sherlock soupira, tendu.

\- Laisse moi deviner, je serais mort ?

\- Exactement ! Les cervicales sont particulièrement fragile et on peut mourir de façon exceptionnellement stupide des fois.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes conseils John.

Ce dernier soupira en laissant ses mains réchauffer les reins de Sherlock, essayant de détendre les muscles sous ses paumes.

\- Je tiens à toi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pas assez.

\- Je t'aime Sherlock.

Sherlock frissonna de la tête au pied avant de se retourner, attrapant les poignets de John qu'il remonta au dessus de la tête de ce dernier. Il l'embrassa avec fureur, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec envie. Il avait tellement envie de lui. De son corps, de son cœur, de son âme, de tout. Tout ce qui était lui. Alors Sherlock mordit John pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, liant leur langues entre elles, n'hésitant pas à utiliser sa langue fourchue pour faire gémir John. Il arracha la chemise de John, faisant sauter tout les boutons en un bruit déchirant. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur la gorge de son amant avant de parcourir son torse de baisers, s'arrêtant aux tétons de John qu'il taquina de ses dents, de sa langue, lui arrachant des gémissements et grondements érotiques.

John sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps alors que sa tête partait en arrière, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir que Sherlock lui prodiguait. Il tressaillit en sentant Sherlock lui baisser son pantalon et son caleçon, le dévoilant nu, tout entier, offert à lui.

John laissa un cri étouffé sortir de ses lèvres alors que Sherlock le prenait en bouche, suçotant son gland avant de plonger et de le prendre au fond de sa gorge, la contractant en déglutissant, lui offrant un fourreau plus étroit encore. C'était orgasmique. John se redressa alors que Sherlock dardait sa langue fourchue qu'il laissa parcourir son gland, titillant son frein et son urètre à la fois, merde… pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait ça avant ?

John laissa ses doigts agripper les cheveux bouclés et bruns de son Sherlock alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme arriver. Il prévint son amant qui le prit plus profondément encore, avalant sa semence alors qu'il se libérait en lui.

John tremblait de plaisirs alors qu'il amenait le visage de Sherlock au sien, emmêlant leur langues. Le sexe homosexuel sonnait comme quelque chose de sale, peut-être était-ce son éducation qui lui disait cela ou le fait qu'il était prêt à sentir son propre goût sur la langue de son amant alors qu'il n'appréciait pas le sexe oral qu'il pouvait prodiguer à une femme ? Mais il appréciait ce sentiment de saleté. C'était comme un péché inavouable. Il aimait tellement coucher avec Sherlock. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre pied avec la réalité, il avait envie de continuer, d'aller plus loin et d'essayer autre chose.

\- Prend moi.

Sherlock fixa John dans les yeux, incertain d'avoir bien comprit ce que son amant lui avait dit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es encore en érection alors prend du lubrifiant et prend moi.

Sherlock se figea en détaillant le visage de John. Il était devenu fou ? L'orgasme avait détruit toute capacité mentale ?

\- Merde Sherlock arrête de me regarder comme ça et pénètre moi !

* * *

 _Love,_

 _Sherl'_


	6. It's not real

**Jawn,**

 **Merci d'être présent dans ma vie et de me soutenir. Promis j'arrête les cigarettes si tu me réapprovisionne de patchs régulièrement. Navré pour les trous dans le mur, mais tu m'as manqué ce matin - je sais que tu dois bosser mais je m'ennui quand même !**

* * *

Sherlock détailla le visage relaxé de John. Il avait fait une grosse connerie. La plus grosse de sa vie. Le fait d'avoir dévoré des bonnes sorcières – même si elles avaient mal agit – était une connerie, le fait de tomber amoureux de John en était une autre, un énorme imprévu mais le fait de lui avoir prit sa première fois… ça c'était juste incroyablement stupide. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était l'adrénaline qui l'avait rendu fou. À vrai dire il avait été tétanisé par la demande de John, son cœur avait cessé de battre et il s'était prit comme une douche froide. Parce qu'il savait que c'était mal.

John avait épousé Mary même pas vingt quatre heures plus tôt et il se retrouvait là, à lui offrir la plus belle fellation du monde avant de le pénétrer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Sherlock n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre où son cerveau avait merdé. Car il avait vraisemblablement disjoncté. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable qui justifiait son comportement.

Sherlock se passa une main dans ses cheveux, resserrant de l'autre son étreinte sur le corps de John. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça… Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Merde. Sherlock avait besoin de retourner dans son palais mental et de revoir la scène, la refaire entièrement, comprendre où – où s'était-il dit que c'était une bonne idée de faire l'amour à John.

Sherlock ferma ses yeux, frissonnant alors que la scène prenait forme derrière ses paupières closes.

\- Merde Sherlock arrête de me regarder comme ça et pénètre moi !

Sherlock avait tressaillit avant de glisser ses doigts du visage de John jusqu'à son estomac, passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur le chemin de la gorge tannée, ses yeux se fixant sur la pomme d'Adam qui fit un aller-retour montrant la nervosité de John.

\- On n'a pas à faire ça, souffla Sherlock contre les lèvres de John.

Sherlock s'était couché à côté de son amant, se retrouvant tout deux sur leur côté s'enlaçant. Les doigts e Sherlock se crochetèrent dans les cheveux de John alors que ce dernier laissait ses propres doigts se perdre dans la chevelure du détective. Ils se serraient si fort tout les deux que Sherlock avait l'impression qu'ils allaient finir par fusionner.

\- Je t'aime John, souffla Sherlock à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Je t'aime Sherlock.

Ce dernier opina en déposant des baisers tout le long de la mâchoire de son médecin avant de se figer.

\- Je dois pas avoir de lubrifiant viable John. Je veux dire qu'en deux ans le seul pot que j'avais dois être périmé.

John rougit furieusement avant d'opiner indiquant à Sherlock de regarder dans son pantalon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, indécis, avant de prendre le jean de John dans ses mains, découvrant un flacon de lubrifiant qu'il montra à John avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu te balades souvent avec ça dans les poches ?

\- Non… Seulement lorsque je vais voir l'homme… l'homme que…

\- D'accord.

Sherlock n'en voulut pas à John de ne pas réussir à le répéter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer son amour de milles et une façons. Sherlock se recoucha près de John couvrant le corps de son amant de ses mains, embrassant sa peau légèrement salée. Sherlock voyait dans le regard de son amant une pointe de crainte alors que le brun lui écartait les jambes d'une main douce, caressant les bourses de John, faisant passer son index le long de la peau fine séparant les testicules du médecin et l'anus vierge.

Sherlock eut un sourire alors qu'il embrassait le front de John avant de descendre doucement sur son corps. Il demanda gentiment au médecin de se retourner, embrassant les fesses rondes de John avant de passer ses mains sous ses hanches afin de le redresser pour s'offrir un accès à l'intimité de son amant.

Sherlock sentit John tressaillir alors qu'il embrassait les jointures entre ses fesses et ses jambes. Sherlock eut un sourire contre la peau de son amant avant qu'il ne laisse sa langue se changer, s'allongeant et s'affinant en son homologue fourchue, se pressant contre l'anus de John. Il poussa doucement faisant frissonner le médecin qui gigota sous lui. Il effectua quelques aller-retour qui firent souffler John de plaisir. C'était étrange comme caresse… Sherlock se souvint d'un goût plutôt amère.

Puis en sentant que John en avait vraiment envie et qu'il aurait déjà changé d'avis si ce n'était plus le cas, il décida de se redresser afin d'embrasser la colonne vertébrale de son John tout en attrapant le lubrifiant, s'en enduisant les doigts avant de presser un index contre l'anus déjà plus détendu de John. Il poussa doucement par petites pressions, s'engouffrant dans l'intimité chaude de son amant, détendant les sphincters avec douceur, ses yeux cherchant une expression de peur ou de douleur sur le visage de John mais rien ne vint. Alors Sherlock continua ses mouvements, laissant son majeur prendre la place de l'index avant de remettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour finalement presser ses deux doigts contre John qui tressaillit plus fortement.

\- On peut arrêter, souffla simplement Sherlock.

\- Non fais le.

\- Relaxe toi.

John opina alors que Sherlock poussait contre lui enfonçant ses deux doigts avec lenteur. Finalement il n'eut qu'une petite grimace qui accueillit les doigts avant que le visage de John ne se détende d'un seul coup lorsque Sherlock tourna ses doigts doucement afin de toucher la prostate de son amant. John laissa un souffle retenu être expiré bruyamment alors qu'il se tendait vers Sherlock pour laisser les doigts du détective le parcourir plus profondément.

Sherlock ne se laissa pas prier et il embrassa les fesses de John alors qu'il continuait de le pénétrer, souriant de plaisir en entendant les gémissements de son amour, se transformant peu à peu en grognements de plus en plus lourds et profonds. John se frottait contre le matelas de façon incontrôlable, montrant à Sherlock qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur et qu'il était impatient.

Sherlock arrêta de jouer avec ses doigts avant de demander à John comment il voulait faire ça. John lui répondit en se retournant, écartant ses jambes en fixant Sherlock avec incertitude. Le détective pouvait lire toutes les émotions sur le visage et le corps du médecin.

Sherlock posa une question silencieuse à John qui opina en écartant ses jambes plus encore. Sherlock acquiesça à son tour avant de prendre le lubrifiant, s'en versant une bonne noisette dans sa main avant de réchauffer le liquide pour finalement l'étaler sur sa verge. Sherlock déglutit alors qu'il se plaçait entre les jambes de John, attrapant ses cuisses pour l'installer avec plus de facilité. Sherlock mit son pénis contre l'anus de John avant de prendre une grande inspiration en s'enfonçant doucement en son amant qui respira de façon saccadé, plongeant ses yeux bleu marines remplit de désir dans ceux clairs de Sherlock. Ce dernier expira bruyamment en finissant de s'enfoncer dans John avant d'embrasser le front moite de son homme. Le cœur de Sherlock battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt lâcher. Sherlock resta statique, incapable de bouger en ayant trop peur de blesser son amant qui sembla être impatient car il bougea de lui-même, incitant Sherlock à bouger à son tour. Alors ce dernier s'accrocha aux hanches de John, faisant des aller-retours lents dans le corps du médecin.

Sherlock tressaillit alors que chaque mouvements en John lui arrachait des frissons recouvrant son corps d'écailles par vague de plaisirs. La vision de son amant, bouche ouverte avec le souffle saccadé, des gémissements plaintifs résonnant dans la pièce alors que les doigts de John était crispé dans les cheveux de Sherlock, ramenant le détective plus proche de son corps.

Sherlock pouvait sentir l'érection de John pulser sur son ventre alors que leur étreinte étroite branlait le sexe du médecin. Les coups de reins du détective se firent de plus en plus rapide obligeant ce dernier à prendre appui, sur le mur en face de lui, d'une main pour maintenir l'angle de pénétration. John se cambra en plantant ses doigts dans la nuque de Sherlock qui gémit fortement en tremblant alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il tressaillit sous le plaisir, son corps lui faisant mal à force d'être contracté pour maintenir leur position puis dans un dernier aller-retour, il jouit en John en laissant un grondement sourd sortir de sa bouche.

Sherlock essaya de se remettre rapidement de son orgasme pour attraper l'érection de John et le masturber rapidement pour finalement voir son amant jouir de puissants jets qui éclaboussèrent le ventre tanné de John.

Épuisé, Sherlock avait tendu sa main pour attraper des mouchoirs et les tendre à John qui s'essuya rapidement le ventre avant qu'ils ne se couchent l'un à côté de l'autre. Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La fatigue suite à son orgasme l'empêchait de penser de façon cohérente. Il prit John dans ses bras, ramenant la couette sur leur deux corps. Il embrassa le front de John avant de murmurer contre sa peau.

\- Tu devrais aller à la douche pour laver… ce que j'ai fais en toi.

John l'avait regardé surprit avant de sourire, heureux.

\- Non ça va. Dormons un peu.

Sherlock avait opiné puis il était tombé dans les limbes du sommeil avec une rapidité méconnue.

Sherlock rouvrit les deux, tapotant son arc de cupidon de son index avant de soupirer de lassitude. Son cerveau n'avait absolument pas disjoncté, jamais de sa vie et ce ne sera certainement jamais le cas. Il avait simplement écouté son cœur et son désir en jetant sa raison à la poubelle ce qui était inadmissible. Sherlock baissa son visage sur celui toujours détendu de John qui semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Le brun embrassa le front du blond avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour. Il ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'être navré pour les sentiments des autres, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Si John souhaitait entretenir une relation avec lui, Sherlock n'allait pas cracher dessus, qu'importe si son médecin porte une alliance à son doigt, tant que son cœur lui appartenait, Sherlock n'avait rien à dire la dessus.

Mycroft papillonna des yeux, ses muscles endoloris s'étirant avec difficulté. Il essaya de ramener ses bras levés jusqu'à lui pour s'envelopper dans ses draps mais il ne le pu pas. Mycroft ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup en entendant un cliquetis au dessus de sa tête. Le politicien essaya de voir ce qui le retenait et tressaillit en voyant deux paires de menottes lui resserrer les poignets, rattaché à des barreaux d'un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mycroft essaya de se tortiller, paniqué alors que la douleur dans son corps semblait prendre sens tout d'un coup. L'auburn sentait la panique l'envahir alors que les draps glissaient sur son corps, découvrant sa peau couverte d'ecchymoses. Mycroft laissa un petit cri s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de moite et collant contre ses fesses. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Un de ces cauchemars affreux qu'il faisait de temps en temps. Mycroft ferma les yeux, récitant son mantra « tout ceci est faux, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ». Le politicien fut interrompit par un rire soudain qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Ça ça ne faisait par parti de ses rêves. Pourquoi rêvait-il de lui, de ce rire, de ce visage remplit d'envie ? Il cauchemardait régulièrement de se réveiller emprisonné de nouveau mais jamais de son agresseur, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Bienvenu à toi dans le monde des conscients Myc. Je t'ai manqué ?

Mycroft tressaillit alors que les mains de Jim le touchait doucement, tâtant chacun de ses bleus, appuyant dessus jusqu'à arracher une grimace au politicien.

\- On va se remémorer nos beaux souvenirs ensemble, d'accord ?

Mycroft n'osa rien dire, respirant profondément afin de se calmer. Soudain, Jim lui donna un coup de poids dans l'estomac, ravivant une envie de vomir. C'était bien trop réel, bien trop réel.

* * *

 _Sèche tes larmes Jawn ! Mycroft sait se gérer._

 _Sherl'_


	7. Echo

**Jawn,**

 **Une suite courte mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même**

* * *

Ambre soupira alors qu'elle dévalait les marches, cherchant son oncle partout. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis que son père était parti dans les bras de Caprice, complètement bourré. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentré d'autant plus que lorsqu'elle avait demandé aux autres invités si ils les avaient vu, ils ont répondu qu'il était parti avec un homme brun… or elle venait d'envoyer un message à Gregory pour savoir si Mycroft était avec lui et l'homme lui avait répondu que non.

Ambre se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle arpentait les rues à pied. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait – ou pas – trouver, mais elle préférait aller jusqu'à Baker Street à pied, au cas où. Ambre était au téléphone avec Anthéa – elle avait trouvé son numéro dans le calepin de Mycroft après avoir fouillé son bureau – lui demandant de la prévenir si elle entendait parler de son oncle.

La jeune femme monta les marches de l'appartement, ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer à la porte. Elle connaissait son père, il ne fermait jamais la porte lorsqu'il était chez lui – et aussi lorsqu'il s'en allait parfois.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sherlock, l'ouvrant à la volée avant de rester bouche bée devant la vision de son Père enlaçant son Papa qui leva un œil surprit par le courant d'air qu'elle créa en ouvrant la porte comme une folle.

\- Oh…, commença Ambre qui se retint de rire en voyant l'air paniqué de John. Je venais voir Père pour lui demander si il savait où se trouvait Tonton.

Sherlock se redressa, fit un mouvement de poignet en direction de son peignoir qui vola jusqu'à lui pour qu'il s'en drape avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa fille dans le salon. Il ne remarqua pas le regard surprit et la bouche grande ouverte de John mais il l'entendit s'étouffer de surprise.

\- Comment ? Comment tu as fais pour…

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, Mycroft ne disparaît jamais. Mais saches que ta fille m'a lancé un sort un peu différent de celui d'Aggie.

John opina, attrapant le poignet de Sherlock afin de lui demander une dernière chose avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Tu es toujours fertile ?

Sherlock se tourna vers sa fille qui opina.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de m'élever alors je me suis dis que si vous aviez envie de… retenter l'expérience… il faudrait que je puisse rendre ça possible. J'ai visiblement pas eu complètement tord.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air malicieux de sa fille alors que John se renfrognait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla le blond.

\- Non non vous deux dans un lit, visiblement nu… je me fais des idées.

Sherlock poussa sa fille du revers de sa main avant de la suivre pour parler de Mycroft, laissant John seul avec ses pensées.

Ce dernier soupira en se recouchant dans son lit, se tournant pour plonger son nez dans l'oreiller de Sherlock, humant son odeur. Sherlock sentait incroyablement bon. Tout était entêtant chez lui, son odeur, sa voix, son magnifique corps… John se prit la tête dans les mains. Regrettait-il ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pas vraiment. Avait-il envie de recommencer ? Définitivement. Avait-il envie d'annuler son mariage ? Absolument pas. Comptait-il continuer à tromper Mary ? Vraisemblablement. Allait-il tromper Sherlock avec Mary ? Pour rien au monde. Pourquoi ?

John se redressa violemment, grimaçant face à son crâne toujours douloureux à cause de sa gueule de bois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tromper Sherlock alors qu'il ne ressentait aucun remords de faire ça à Mary ? Il aimait Mary. C'était une femme exceptionnelle qui lui avait tenu la main dans le pire moment de sa vie : lorsqu'il a perdu Sherlock… John chercha d'autres raisons de l'aimer… Il n'en trouva aucune.

Est-ce que ses sentiments pour Mary n'était fondé que sur son soutien après la perte de son amant ? Est-ce que la seule et unique chose dans ce bas monde qui lui donnait l'impression de l'aimer sincèrement, suffisamment pour se marier avec elle, c'était qu'elle avait été là pour lui au pire moment de sa vie ?

John soupira bruyamment avant d'enfiler son caleçon et son jean. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter Mary. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. John détestait ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas annuler son mariage et effacer ces quelques mois de bonheur avec Mary sur un coup de tête parce que Sherlock s'était décidé à revenir. Alors devait-il tout arrêter avec Sherlock ? La réponse « non » semblait évidente et inscrit au fer blanc dans son esprit. Cependant tout sonnait si mal dans son crâne.

John soupira une nouvelle fois en finissant de s'habiller, rejoignant le salon. Il allait réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Après tout, Mycroft Holmes, Le Gouvernement Britannique, avait peut-être disparu. Cela semblait être d'une plus grande importance que ses états d'âme.

Mycroft se réveilla une nouvelle fois, le corps plus endoloris que la précédente fois où il avait retrouvé son état de conscience. Il frissonna en sentant l'air froid glisser sur sa peau nue, grimaçant en sentant le bandeau qui barrait ses yeux l'empêchant de voir ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Alors Mycroft tendit les oreilles pour essayer de savoir si Moriarty était dans la pièce. Il l'appela, il essaya de se débattre faisant tinter les menottes au dessus de sa tête. Mycroft se tendit en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas se détacher, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que quelqu'un le libère. Ou attendre la mort si elle voulait bien arriver. Mais l'attente était longue et il n'avait rien qui pouvait l'aider à oublier sa douleur mentale et physique. Alors Mycroft ferma les yeux fortement sous son bandeau, pensant à la seule chose qui le détendait au monde : chanter.

 **Hello, hello, anybody out there** / Hey, Hey y a-t-il quelqu'un ?  
 **Cause I don't hear a sound** / Parce que je n'entends aucun bruit  
 **Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is** / Tout seul, tout seul, je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouve le monde  
 **But I miss it now/** Mais il me manque maintenant  
 **I'm on the edge and I screaming my name/** Je suis au bord du vide et je cri mon nom  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs/** Comme un fou de la force de mes poumons

 **Sometimes when I close my eyes/** Parfois je ferme les yeux  
 **I'm pretend that I'm alright/** Et je prétends que je vais bien  
 **But it's never enough/** Mais ce n'est jamais assez  
 **Cause my echo echo is the only voice coming back/** Car mon écho, écho, est la seule voix qui revient à moi  
 **Shadow shadow is the only friend that I have/** L'Ombre, ombre est mon seul ami  
 **Listen, Listen/** Ecoutes, écoutes  
 **I would take a whisper if that's all you have to give** /Je prendrais qu'un souffle si c'est tout ce que tu peux offrir  
 **But it isn't, isn't/** Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?  
 **You could come and save me and/** Tu pourrais venir et me sauver et  
 **Try to chase it crazy right out of my head/** Essayer de chasser toute cette folie de ma tête  
 **I'm on the edge and I screaming my name/** Je suis au bord du vide et je cri mon nom  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs** /Comme un fou de toute la force de mes poumons

 **Sometimes when I close my eyes/** Parfois quand je ferme les yeux  
 **I'm pretend that I'm alright/** Je prétends que je vais bien  
 **But it's never enough** /Mais ce n'est jamais assez  
 **Cause my echo echo is the only voice coming back** /Parce que mon écho, écho est la seule voix qui revient à moi  
 **Shadow shadow is the only friend that I have** /l'Ombre, ombre est ma seule amie  
 **I don't wanna be an island** /Je ne veux pas être une île.  
 **I just wanna feel alive/** Je veux juste me sentir vivant  
 **and get to see your face again/** et voir ton visage encore  
 **I don't wanna be an island/** Je ne veux pas être une île  
 **I just wanna feel alive/** Je veux juste me sentir vivant  
 **and get to see your face again** /et voir ton visage encore  
 **Once again**./Juste une fois  
 **Just my echo/** Juste mon écho  
 **My shadow,** /Mon ombre  
 **You're the only friend that I have** /Tu es le seul ami que j'ai  
 **I'm on the edge and I screaming my name/** Je suis au bord du vide et je cri mon nom  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs** /Comme un fou de toute la force de mes poumons

 **Sometimes when I close my eyes** /Parfois quand je ferme les yeux  
 **I'm pretend that I'm alright** /Je prétends que je vais bien  
 **But it's never enough** /Mais ce n'est jamais assez  
 **Cause my echo echo** /Parce que mon écho, écho  
 **Oh my Shadow, shadow** /Oh mon ombre, ombre.  
 **Hello hello anybody out there** /Hey hey y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

* * *

 _Ton Sherl'_


	8. Smaug & Moriarty

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait une paie ! Je suis bien contente de vous retrouver !**

 **Un petit chapitre pour cette histoire dont j'ai un peu de mal à avancer (je connais déjà la fin mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de combler les "trous". J'espère que le syndrome de la page blanche va bientôt me quitter !).**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas parcouru ces allées sombres. Il savait que la réponse à ses questions étaient au loin et que la personne qu'il pourrait lui apporter n'avait aucune confiance en lui... pour de très bonnes raisons. Il inspira bruyamment alors qu'il tournait de sa patte griffue l'anneau doré qui lui entourait le cou. L'anneau se mit à vibrer et briller alors que la sorcière échevelée apparaissait devant son regard inquisiteur.

\- Caprice ? Demanda t-il

La jeune fille soupira, fermant les yeux d'appréhension.

\- Smaug... Je suppose que mon heure est finalement arrivée ?

Le dragon laissa des flammèches lui échapper dans un rire retenu. Il secoua son énorme tête écaillée alors qu'il faisait danser les muscles de son dos, agitant ses ailes dans un vrombissement sourd.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené pour cela. J'ai pu entendre l'histoire de Sherlock et j'ai cru comprendre ton rôle rassurant au sein de l'aventure de mon fils. En cela, je te suis reconnaissant et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'assassiner les amies de mon fils. Cependant, j'ai besoin d'informations sur l'avancée de sa vie et connaissant ta dette envers moi, je suppose qu'il est de mise que ce rôle t'appartient... surtout depuis que ton utilité afin de ramener mon fils à moi n'est plus d'actualité.

Caprice eut un sourire franc en secouant sa belle chevelure brune.

\- Vous n'ignorez donc pas que je suis dépourvue de magie. Vous savez donc que je ne peux pas moi-même vous ramenez dans le monde de votre fils.

Smaug laissa sa tête se balancer sur le côté en un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi voudrai-je rejoindre son monde ?

\- Parce que votre frère y sévi, que votre fils en est donc en danger et que malgré mes connaissances et les pouvoirs de votre petite-fille, nous ne seront jamais assez pour combattre Moriarty et que seul un être au monde peut connaître les limites de ce monstre et cet être ne peut être que celui qui a partagé le même œuf que lui.

Caprice prit un sourire amusé en déclarant :

\- Je trouve quasiment ça risible que le dernier espoir de l'humanité soit le frère jumeau de celui qui essaie de causer notre perte. Deux frères, un combat entre les ténèbres et la lumière... ça pourrait faire un bon film.

Smaug soupira une flammèche dans sa direction pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Caprice lui sourit avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

\- Vous ignorez peut-être que Mycroft, le frère de Sherlock, a disparu. Nous pensons que c'est votre frère qui le détient prisonnier. Sherlock se mettra en danger pour le sauver.

Smaug se crispa.

\- Que puis-je donc faire pour aider mon fils ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous ramener. Mais je connais le sort que j'ai utilisé pour changer une seconde fois Sherlock pour qu'il puisse être ramené une nouvelle fois. Je l'ai apprit à Ambre, elle sera capable de le refaire sans problème. Mais pour cela il nous faut une totale volonté de votre part. Le sort de ma mère maudissait son porteur, celui-là non. C'est pourquoi il nous faut votre totale collaboration.

Le dragon sembla perplexe, c'est pourquoi Caprice décida de détailler un peu plus son propos.

\- Ma mère maudissait le porteur. Aucun dragon changé en humain n'était destiné au bonheur. C'est pourquoi ils ont des physiques attirants mais aussi une aura inspirant la crainte. Ils sont destinés à tomber amoureux afin que la fécondation puisse être possible et que d'autres sorcières de niveau cinq puissent voir le jour mais cet amour est aussi destiné à mal tourné et que le dragon finisse seul. La malédiction a parfaitement fonctionné chez Sherlock. Pour Moriarty, cela est plus compliqué. Il est amoureux de Mycroft tout comme il possède des sentiments pour Sherlock. Mais son caractère et sa capacité plus qu'étonnante de destruction l'amène à exprimer ses sentiments avec violence. Et son amour pour la domination à entraîner des dérives sexuelles excluant de surcroît sa fécondation par le fait qu'il ne soit pas passif sexuellement.

Smaug grimaça devant les détails un peu trop explicites au sujet de son frère et de son fils.

\- Appelle donc Ambre et ramenez moi. Si Moriarty a enlevé Mycroft, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et je dois protéger Sherlock coûte que coûte. Je n'ai peur ni de la malédiction, ni de la mort. Je ne suis qu'un père qui doit faire son travail : sauver son fils et son héritage.

* * *

La tentation de la chair avait été trop puissante et il savait pertinemment qu'ils seraient là. La malédiction de Aggie était puissante et se jouait tellement des êtres dont elle avait prit possession qu'il était évident que le destin amènerait Sherlock Holmes à assister au mariage de son cher et tendre. Il était évident qu'avec l'afflux d'invités, il aurait largement le temps de repérer sa victime, le nez plongé dans l'alcool alors que ses yeux embués s'accrochaient à l'image d'un dos masculin qui le narguerait de son indifférence. Oui, pour Moriarty tout sonnait comme une évidence. Il n'y avait même pas un semblant de plan à imaginer. Il ne lui suffirait d'approcher Mycroft la tête baissée, de lui apporter son épaule et l'emmener au loin. Dans son état de semi-conscience il ne prêterait attention à rien et se laisserait faire.

Moriarty compta même sur son odeur pour apaiser Mycroft. Car par dessus tout, les années qu'ils eurent passer ensemble n'épargnèrent l'âme du politicien qui était comme emprisonné dans un tourbillon de manque et de haine de son William. Avec l'alcool, cela serait largement suffisant pour le déstabiliser et l'emmener au loin sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

Cela s'était passé si facilement que Moriarty put se permettre de laisser son regard se poser sur le corps droit et figé de Sherlock qui faisait face au bonheur de l'homme de sa vie. "Bonheur" si l'on pouvait dire en vue de comment John Watson semblait être comblé de sa nouvelle alliance avec sa chère Mary Morstan. Moriarty croisa le regard de la blonde une demi-seconde. Celle-ci se crispa légèrement alors qu'il lui adressa un fin sourire et un mouvement de tête.

Au final tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, à ceci près que la blonde s'était découvert de réel sentiments pour John Watson, l'homme dont elle avait la charge d'observer, de surveiller pour lui. Cette ancienne tueuse avait accepté avec joie d'entrer dans le cercle tant convoité de la mafia londonienne que Moriarty contrôlait depuis des années. Après tout les humains étaient destinés à se détruire et cela était simplement magnifique à voir, à orchestrer, à admirer des premières loges. Alors il ne se privait pas de se plaisir. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son jouet numéro un, il n'hésiterait pas à éprouver chacun de ses désirs avec férocité pour inscrire jusque dans son âme le goût de cet être qui l'avait tant manqué.

Comment un être humain, créature si fragile et tendre pouvait l'avoir manqué. Comment avait-il pu ressentir le goût amer de la jalousie dans sa bouche alors que ce Lestrade s'approchait de son amant. Mycroft Holmes serait éternellement à lui. Jusque dans sa chair meurtrie de ses coups.

C'est ainsi que Moriarty installa Mycroft dans des quartiers humides et froids à l'allure des pires cachots. C'est ainsi qu'il le drogua d'un coup de seringue pour que ce dernier ne puisse se défendre et perdre conscience. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, en cette nuit, il souhaitait le posséder encore et encore. Alors finalement il remonta dans ses bras le politicien jusqu'à sa chambre, il le posséda avec envie et manque et lorsque ce fut fini il fut prit d'une frénésie de l'enlacer, sentir chaque grain de sa peau s'éveiller à son contact. Mais Mycroft était endormi par l'alcool et la drogue et rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Moriarty lui attacha les mains de menottes et le frappa avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il voulait de lui une réaction, n'importe laquelle, il souhaitait l'entendre hurler, pleurer, crier. Mais rien y faisait. Alors il attendit qu'il se réveille et il fut récompensé le lendemain alors que Mycroft réalisait à quel point il était sous son emprise, ses doigts s'accrochant dans l'air alors qu'il essayait de se débattre, de garder son calme en se convainquant que rien n'était réel. Alors Moriarty le frappa une nouvelle fois à l'estomac et l'air de panique dans les yeux de Mycroft le ravi le temps de quelques secondes car enfin il avait comprit. Ils étaient de nouveau ensembles. Mycroft était à lui.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire. J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos impressions au sujet de cette fiction :) me dire ce qu'il vous plaît et vous déplait ! Cela me permettra de corriger le tir si possible avec celle-ci, mais aussi de ne pas répéter mes erreurs pour les suivantes !**_

 _ **A très très bientôt !**_

 _ **TJSC**_


End file.
